


Дело рассерженного шахматиста

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт Холмс приглашает брата и доктора Уотсона в "Диоген", чтобы познакомить со странным джентльменом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждение: Автор допускает, что знакомство доктора Уотсона и Майкрофта Холмса произошло намного раньше, чем описано в рассказе «Случай с переводчиком».

Я как-то уже упоминал в своих записках, что порой мне бывало сложно выбрать из массы дел, которые расследовал Холмс, такое, чтобы оно заинтересовало читателей и при этом в выигрышном свете демонстрировало бы метод моего друга. Он часто ворчит, что я мало внимания уделяю научной стороне расследований, но что поделать? Не превращать же рассказы в лекции по химии? Также я редко пишу о неудачах Холмса, хотя истории эти сами по себе очень занимательны и не лишены драматизма. Конечно, неудачи у него случаются редко, но он всё-таки не бог, а простой смертный, и порой обстоятельства складываются не в его пользу. Иногда простая, на первый взгляд, проблема выливается в настоящую трагедию. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь опубликую рассказ о шахматисте, но уже привык писать так, словно обращаюсь к своим читателям, даже если рукописи отправляются в банковское хранилище, чтобы избежать попыток выкрасть их. 

Однажды ранней осенью посыльный доставил на Бейкер-стрит телеграмму. 

― Занятно, Уотсон, ― промолвил Холмс. ― Мой брат просит нас приехать в «Диоген». 

Я отвлёкся от чтения статьи в «Ланцете».

― Что-то случилось? 

― Нет, скорее всего, у него есть для нас дело. 

Это обещало интересный случай, разве что Майкрофт ленился встать с кресла и самолично проверить какие-то факты. 

Когда мы приехали в клуб, нас проводили в комнату для посетителей. Майкрофт встретил нас сосредоточенным и нахмуренным. Лакей по его приказу внёс и поставил на столик у камина графин с портвейном и четыре рюмки.

― Ты ждёшь ещё кого-то? ― спросил Шерлок после того, как мы трое обменялись короткими приветствиями. 

― Пока не знаю, Шерлок. — Мистер Холмс пожал плечами. — Возможно, ты не захочешь браться за это дело, хотя признаюсь, оно может оказаться любопытным. Но если ты заинтересуешься, то я позову мистера Пратта и, конечно, тогда и ему достанется глоток портвейна.

― И что же натворил мистер Пратт? 

― А почему мистер Пратт обязательно что-то натворил? ― удивился я.

― Потому что Майкрофт расстроен из-за члена клуба. Если бы тому или кому-нибудь ещё грозила какая-то опасность, он пригласил бы джентльмена присоединиться к нам сразу.

Мы сели в кресла.

― Совершенно верно, именно ― натворил, ― нахмурился Майкрофт. ― Ты даже представить себе не можешь ― что. Сегодня в клубе произошёл вопиющий случай. Из ряда вон выходящий. В два часа один из лакеев принёс в зал свежие газеты. Он делает это ежедневно в это время и кладёт газету на столик перед посетителем. Некоторые любят, когда газету кладут свёрнутой, кто-то заранее просит развернуть, положить слева или справа. Некоторые кивают лакею, некоторые не обращают на него внимания. Но сегодня...

Я против воли начал улыбаться.

― Мистер Пратт запустил в лакея газетой и выругался? ― предположил Шерлок.

― Ты считаешь, что это смешно?! ― возмутился мистер Холмс. ― Не запустил, конечно, только этого ещё не хватало. Он сказал: «Вы с ума сошли, милейший, не видите, что я занят?!»

― Какой кошмар! ― беззвучно рассмеялся Шерлок. ― Милый Майкрофт, это просто ужасающее нарушение!

― Представь себе, да. И я действительно не вижу в этом ничего смешного. По уставу я просто обязан указать ему на дверь.

― Наверное, у мистера Пратта были причины забыть о правилах? ― предположил я. ― Может быть, он плохо себя чувствовал или у него неприятности?

― Это не извиняет его, доктор. Но дело в том, что мистер Пратт, хотя не самый знатный из членов нашего клуба, однако один из самых состоятельных. Взносы у нас довольно высоки, и он мог бы выплачивать годовую сумму каждую неделю без особого ущерба для своего бюджета. И его подарки клубу, — Майкрофт сокрушённо вздохнул, — он, например, в прошлом году подарил нам картину Рембрандта. Ту, что висит в белой гостиной. Мне не хотелось бы... словом, я вызвал его к себе в кабинет, и он пришёл, крайне удручённый случившимся. Конечно, он понимал, что грубо нарушил правила. Из простой вежливости я спросил, что могло настолько вывести его из себя, чтобы он позабыл о приличиях... И он рассказал мне некую историю, очень странную, но не верить в неё у меня нет оснований. 

― Историю, если что, мы послушаем из его уст, ― кивнул Шерлок. ― Мне бы хотелось узнать больше о нём самом. Ты же наводил справки о семье?

― Разумеется, мой мальчик. И о нём самом, и о семье. Мистер Гарольд Пратт ― вдовец, имеет взрослую дочь, которая три года назад вышла замуж за Патрика Кентвилла, третьего сына лорда Крейншоу. Дочь и зять проживают вместе с Праттом тут неподалёку. Настолько неподалёку, что он чаще всего приходит в клуб пешком. Можно сказать ― он почти мой сосед. Пратт не сноб, довольно дружелюбный человек, и имеет в жизни только одну глубокую страсть ― и это отнюдь не любовь к дочери, хотя никто не упрекал его в плохом к ней отношении или жадности... я хочу сказать, он даже сейчас исправно оплачивает её счета. Да, так вот, его страсть ― шахматы. И единственная его мечта ― сыграть на равных с достойным противником и выиграть... Я играл с ним как-то раз, но он слишком нервничал.

― Видимо, играет он не слишком хорошо, ― кивнул Шерлок. ― Его семье повезло, что у него страсть к шахматам, а не к висту, допустим. И что же его так вывело из себя? Вкратце. 

Майкрофт приподнял брови.

― Я оставлю без внимания твоё замечание, что обыгрываю лишь плохих шахматистов, дорогой. Впрочем, в свободное время готов сыграть с тобой, дав тебе ладью форы. Что же касается того, что вывело Пратта из себя, тут начинается самое любопытное. Он говорит, что некоторое время, довольно продолжительное, в его наборах шахмат кто-то подменяет одну и ту же фигуру. На идентичную ей, но другую. 

― Я имел в виду, что он нервничает из-за проигрышей, ― уточнил Шерлок, смутившись, ― Он собирает шахматные наборы?

― Ладно-ладно, боишься проиграть — так и скажи. ― Майкрофт весело улыбнулся. ― В детстве Шерлок очень хорошо играл в шахматы, но в какой-то момент ему надоело, ― пояснил он мне и вновь посмотрел на брата. ― Нет, мистер Пратт не собиратель, хотя, конечно, у него не один набор, и, зная его страсть, ему иногда дарят довольно ценные шахматы ― нефритовые или из редких и ценных пород дерева. Однако играет он обычными деревянными шахматами. И именно в них начали подменять чёрного короля. 

― Враги человека ― домашние его, ― изрёк Шерлок. ― Если, конечно, это не начало душевного заболевания.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

― Не могу сказать точно. До сего дня никаких проявлений излишней нервозности я не замечал, но ты ведь понимаешь, мой мальчик, я в гостиной не сижу... Больше года назад, когда мы обсуждали его кандидатуру для членства в клубе, я играл с ним в шахматы в комнате для посетителей, и разговор поначалу шёл исключительно о железных дорогах, пока он не начал понимать, что проигрывает. Но ничего о подменах фигур он мне тогда не говорил. Шерлок, дорогой, тут есть одна тонкость... пока ты расследуешь это дело, если, конечно, ты за него возьмёшься, я могу не исключать его из клуба. Для, так сказать, удобства общения. А там, возможно, инцидент как-то сгладится... Ну и если фигуру действительно подменяют, то мне лично любопытно — зачем. А тебе? 

― Любопытно, что он вообще это замечает.

― Говорит, что очень внимателен во всём, касающемся шахмат. 

― Я бы сказал, что манией-то попахивает, ― не удержался я от замечания. 

― Вполне вероятно, доктор, ― кивнул мистер Холмс. ― Но для человека, способного подарить клубу Рембрандта, это простительная мания. Во всяком случае, безвредная.

― Рембрандт ― это, конечно, аргумент, ― улыбнулся я. 

Майкрофт вздохнул.

― Так как, Шерлок? Он и сейчас ещё в клубе.

― Пусть его пригласят.

Через некоторое время лакей с поклоном впустил в комнату высокого, худощавого джентльмена. Цвет его волос и усов немного отличался – в усах было больше рыжины, но он упрямо их не сбривал, хотя выглядел несколько комично, несмотря на дорогой костюм. 

Майкрофт представил нас:

— Мистер Пратт, это мой брат Шерлок и его друг и коллега доктор Уотсон, о котором вы тоже слышали, я думаю. Джентльмены — мистер Гарольд Пратт. Прошу. 

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — произнёс мистер Пратт расстроенным голосом и сел в предложенное кресло.

— Добрый день, сэр, — в голосе Шерлока появились мягкие интонации.— Надеюсь, что мы сможем помочь вам в вашей проблеме. 

— Очень надеюсь на это, мистер Холмс. Моя проблема может показаться вам нелепой, я понимаю. Но готов поклясться, что прав. Чем угодно! 

Мистер Пратт вдруг разволновался, и я подумал, что нервы его нуждаются в заботе врача. Майкрофт подбодрил его рюмкой портвейна. 

— Уверяю вас, — промолвил Шерлок, — я часто выслушивал истории, которые всем казались нелепицами, и никто в них не верил, а потом оказывалось, что мой клиент совершенно прав. Насколько я понял из слов моего брата, кто-то подшучивает над вами ― глупо подшучивает и некрасиво? 

— Чрезвычайно глупо, хочу заметить, и абсолютно нелепо! Я не идиот, мистер Холмс, и понимаю, что у всего должна быть причина. Если бы фигурки чего-то стоили, я мог бы предположить... но нет, это абсурд! Кому нужно менять одну фигурку на другую, идентичную? Никому! И они ещё говорят, что я схожу с ума! 

— Кто так говорит, мистер Пратт?

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Я бросил мимолётный взгляд на моего друга. Всё-таки не только музыка или химия, но и медицина много потеряла в его лице, когда он выбрал свою профессию. Признаться, многим врачам стоило бы поучиться у него, как надо разговаривать с пациентами.

— Они все так говорят! – вскричал мистер Пратт. — Моя дочь говорит это своему мужу. Мой лакей говорит об этом с дворецким. Я всё слышу!

— Понимаю, сэр, такие вещи неприятны. Давайте для начала докажем им всем, что они ошибаются. Я попрошу вас кое о чём.

— Конечно, мистер Холмс. 

— Приезжайте на Бейкер-стрит к пяти часам, и я вас проконсультирую, что следует сделать. 

— Очень благодарен вам, мистер Холмс. Не сомневаюсь, что мы с вами... вы играете в шахматы?

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

— Играю, но мой брат может сказать о моей игре объективнее, чем я сам. 

— Конечно, мой брат играет в шахматы, Пратт. Все разумные люди играют в шахматы, не так ли? На прошлой неделе он обыграл меня четыре раза.

Шерлок опустил взгляд ― сама скромность.

— О! Я буду у вас к чаю, господа, ― пообещал мистер Пратт, и мы распрощались с ним. 

Чуть только за клиентом закрылась дверь, как Шерлок вскочил с кресла. 

— Дорогой Майкрофт, нам с Уотсоном нужно поторопиться и купить новый набор шахмат.

— Да, мой мальчик, конечно. Спасибо, что выручил. Держите меня в курсе дела. Можно не спешить ― пусть эта история в клубе несколько забудется. 

— Разумеется, потребуется некоторое время, прежде чем король будет заменён новым. 

Получив благословение Майкрофта, мы покинули «Диоген» и зашли в первый попавшийся подходящий магазин, где Холмс купил самый обычный шахматный набор – не самый дешёвый, но ничем не примечательный. Простые деревянные фигуры, покрытые лаком. 

— Разве вы играли с братом на прошлой неделе? – спросил я Холмса, когда мы уселись в кэб. 

— Да уж сто лет не играл. 

— А что, фора не помешала бы? 

Мой друг улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да. Выиграть у Майкрофта четыре раза подряд не может никто ― он безбожно обманул мистера Пратта. 

Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, мой друг уселся за стол, взял чёрного короля и, со смешком вырвав у себя волос, отклеил бархотку с нижней стороны фигуры. Затем поместил волос внутрь и приклеил бархотку на место. Оставалось только ждать прихода клиента. Миссис Хадсон была уведомлена, что к пяти часам мы ожидаем гостя. Не так часто ей удавалось блеснуть талантами хозяйки, так что, когда мистер Пратт явился, его ожидал прекрасный чай и стол, накрытый по всем правилам. 

Войдя в гостиную, наш клиент первым делом увидел шахматы.

— Вот-вот, мистер Холмс, точно такой набор, как мой. В точности. И заметьте, господа, у меня таких уже восемь!

«Господи Боже, — подумал я, — что такого ужасного в том, что в наборе меняется фигура? Даже если мистер Пратт прав, эта его одержимость — крайне нездоровое явление».

— Так вот вам девятый, — сказал Холмс. ― Пусть он побудет у вас дома… скажем… ― он прикинул, — дня три, а потом принесите его мне. И никому не говорите о том, что ко мне обращались. А сейчас позвольте предложить вам чаю и задать несколько вопросов. 

— Я готов ответить на любые, мистер Холмс, лишь бы найти того, кто делает из меня дурака!

— Расскажите мне, кто живёт с вами под одной крышей, мистер Пратт. Разумеется, включая слуг. 

Мой друг взял на себя почётную миссию ― угощать гостя. 

— Прежде всего, мой зять Патрик. ― Мистер Пратт с благодарностью принял чашку. ― Очень достойный молодой человек, разумный, спокойный. Играет в шахматы неплохо, иногда даже выигрывает у меня. Мой секретарь, Артур Гарднер. Он работает у меня уже ... сколько же?.. восемь, да восемь лет. Живёт в моём доме, занимается перепиской и прочим... ну, вы понимаете. Экономка — миссис Бишоп. Вдова, сравнительно молодая женщина, около сорока. Очень ответственная и исполнительная, весь дом держится на ней. Дворецкий, два лакея, кухарка, повар, горничные... вроде бы у нас их трое. Не помню, мистер Холмс. Кажется, всё? 

— А ваша дочь? — не удержался я. 

— Дочь? Ах, да, конечно, дочь тоже. Раз со мной живёт зять, само собой, доктор Уотсон, и дочь.

— Как её имя, простите? – спросил Холмс.

— Глория. Мою супругу звали Глория, она умерла родами. Девочку назвали в её честь.

— Вы, вероятно, одобрили её выбор супруга? Кажется, вы ладите с зятем? Или это вы нашли ей мужа?

— Нет, не я, их познакомила школьная подруга дочери, Патрик — её кузен. Но я действительно доволен зятем. Он из очень хорошей семьи, но при этом не кичится, общаясь с нами, коммерсантами, и относится ко мне с уважением. Я слышал, как Глория говорила ему, что я совсем выжил из ума с этими шахматами, так он тут же оборвал её, очень резко. И сказал, что негоже так говорить об отце.

— Он как-то участвует в вашем бизнесе?

— Нет. С моим бизнесом связаны только те, кто просто работает на меня. Мне не нужны компаньоны. Да и что Патрик может понимать в бизнесе? Ерунда. Его дело — женой командовать. Если им нужны деньги, я никогда не отказываю, мистер Холмс. Но доверить ему дело — нет.

— Прошу прощения, что задаю такой вопрос, — вмешался я. – Но получается, что в вашем деле вы будете последним? 

— Я создал своё дело сам, доктор, я не продолжатель династии. Мой дед был не богаче моего зятя... хотя, как вы понимаете, гораздо более простого происхождения. Если моя дочь родит мне внука, он, конечно, станет моим наследником. Может, из этого и будет какой-то толк. Но пока что они не торопятся сделать меня дедом.

― Мой брат упоминал, что у вас есть и дорогие наборы шахмат, ― заметил Холмс. 

— Есть, но я играю только простыми. У меня есть такая примета ― стоит мне начать играть дорогими фигурами, как я тут же проигрываю. А вот с деревянными мне везёт. Но именно в них и подменяют чёрного короля.

Я всё больше укреплялся во мнении, что у мистера Пратта ― мания. Хотя, конечно, на короля в игре обращено пристальное внимание, но если набор совершенно обычный, как можно разглядеть в фигуре подмен? Мне думалось, что наш клиент страдает паранойей, и его страсть к шахматам стала той сферой, где болезнь внезапно проявила себя. 

― Скажите, мистер Пратт, ― промолвил Холмс, между делом предложив клиенту ещё одно пирожное, от которого тот не отказался, ― когда вы начали замечать подмен фигур, сколько деревянных наборов у вас было на тот момент? 

― Два, мистер Холмс. Один совсем старый, в нём ничего не меняли, просто он уже не имел вида: иногда фигурки падают, и не всегда на ковёр, лак портится... в общем, старый и новый. Вот в этом новом подменили короля на третий день после того, как я его купил. И в каждом следующем наборе короля меняют, иногда почти сразу, иногда и через две-три недели после покупки.

― Ещё вопрос: подменные фигуры очень отличаются от остальных?

― Смотря что вы считаете «очень». На первый взгляд все одинаковые фигуры... ну, например, вот посмотрите, два епископа. Они одинаковые, на ваш взгляд?

― Если рассматривать их очень пристально, то мизерные различия найти, конечно, можно, ― честно ответил мой друг.

― Вот именно. Отличия небольшие, но они есть, в малейших деталях, конечно. Но нельзя пренебрегать деталями, я считаю. Даже если они никогда не пригодятся ― как можно не обращать на них внимания? Это просто... вошло у меня в привычку, видимо. Я достаточно наблюдателен к мелочам и машинально отмечаю детали. И фигурки никогда не кажутся мне одинаковыми.

― Простите, ― промолвил я, ― когда вы понимались к нам по лестнице, вы не заметили, сколько на ней ступенек?

Холмс усмехнулся.

― Семнадцать, доктор. А что такое? В чём дело?

― Ничего, мистер Пратт, вы меня устыдили, ― улыбнулся я. ― Когда-то мистер Холмс поймал меня на количестве ступенек. А я ведь поднимался по лестнице не единожды.

―Вы врач, что вам до ступенек, правда? Главное, чтобы пациент не запыхался, поднимаясь по лестнице, ― рассмеялся мистер Пратт. ― Поэтому у врачей почти всегда приёмные на первых этажах, не так ли? Я хочу сказать ― я не сумасшедший, господа. Фигуру действительно подменяют. И я не считаю себя дураком, иначе я не заработал бы капитал, поверьте. Но уже более полугода я ищу ответа на вопрос: кому это может понадобиться?! И не нахожу. Это безумно раздражает, безумно.

Если человек замечает самые незначительные мелочи и это вошло у него в привычку, такое свойство ― тяжёлая нагрузка на мозг. Не использовать навык в случае необходимости, а видеть и замечать постоянно. Уж кому, как не мне, столько лет проведшему рядом с Холмсом, знать, что это порой невыносимо. И всё-таки, будучи врачом, я бы посоветовал мистеру Пратту не обращать внимания на фигуры: своей нервозностью он сам давал неизвестному шутнику оружие против себя. Вслух я, разумеется, этого не сказал. 

― Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, мистер Пратт, ― пообещал Холмс. ― Для начала доктор Уотсон под чужим именем посетит вас завтра. В качестве вашего гостя. Например, он собирает редкие шахматы и хочет взглянуть на ваш нефритовый набор. Фамилия… ну, скажем, Джонсон. 

― Господи, помилуй! ― вырвалось у меня. 

― У вас коллекция не просто шахмат, а уникальных шахмат, Уотсон, ― продолжал Холмс. ― Кстати, мистер Пратт, а ваш набор существует в единственном экземпляре?

― Мне говорили, что таких наборов два. Тот, что у меня, я получил в подарок от лорда Крейншоу. А второй у министра иностранных дел, ― прибавил он с гордостью. 

― Доктор ― член клуба «Диоген», он не такой уж хороший шахматист. Его привлекают шахматы как произведения искусства, но раз он не может купить ваш набор, то пусть хотя бы полюбуется. Мне нужно составить мнение о ваших домашних, а доктор Уотсон, хотя и не может вспомнить, сколько на лестнице ступенек, в людях разбирается хорошо.

― Прекрасно, тогда я вас жду завтра к чаю, доктор. ― Пратт заметно воодушевился. 

Они с Холмсом немного поговорили о шахматах. Сам я играю, конечно, это правда, но как дилетант. Могу при случае обыграть кого-то, однако все эти гамбиты и эндшпили для меня ― пустой звук. Потом наш клиент любезно поблагодарил за гостеприимство и помощь, попрощался и ушёл. 

― Ваши наблюдения, Уотсон, ― улыбнулся Холмс, закуривая сигарету.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

― Определённо, среди живущих с ним людей только двое вызывают у него симпатию: зять и ещё экономка. 

Холмс кивнул.

― Верно, вы тоже заметили.

― Мудрено было не заметить. Он говорил об экономке больше, чем о родной дочери, о которой вообще не вспомнил бы, не напомни я ему. 

― Что ещё?

― Шутником может быть кто угодно из домашних: обиженная дочь, например, та же экономка, которой уже надоело быть просто экономкой. Или дворецкий. Фигуры подменивают самые простые, коллекционные наборы, с которыми бы вышло слишком много возни, стоят нетронутыми.

― Мистер Пратт ― наблюдательный человек, как мы выяснили, ― заметил Холмс, ― но он не умеет делать выводы, иначе бы давно обнаружил шутника. Видимо, тот прекрасно понимает, что практически неуязвим, и продолжает свою деятельность.

― Вопрос ещё: зачем он это делает? ― заметил я.

― Конечно, будучи коммерсантом, мистер Пратт явно не безгрешен. ― Холмс выпустил струйку дыма. ― Но в принципе, он человек неплохой, вполне терпимый к чужой ненаблюдательности. 

― А дочь?

― Да, дорогой друг, даже его отношение к дочери, к сожалению, вполне объяснимо и не является таким уж редким. Он может искренне полагать, что выполняет свой отцовский долг, тем более что она замужем, и ею уже распоряжается муж.

― Который, видимо, сидит у тестя на шее, ― хмыкнул я. 

― Тестя это устраивает. Кстати, вы заметили, что он ничуть не обиделся на нашу проверку? 

― Заметил. 

Что ж, в этом наш клиент вызывал симпатию. Вечером я обозрел содержимое моего платяного шкафа. Мда, боюсь, что я не очень подходил на роль члена клуба «Диоген». Но мой лучший костюм был недавно почищен, в полном порядке. На другой день я безжалостно помыкал горничной, которой пришлось заново утюжить мне рубашку и чистить туфли. Холмс посмеивался надо мной и откровенно бездельничал. Возможно, дело ему казалось слишком простым, и он взялся за него исключительно ради брата, у меня тоже мелькали в голове кое-какие мысли насчёт того, кем может быть шутник и зачем он так обходится с мистером Праттом. Но я помнил о наставлении Холмса, что нельзя строить гипотез, не имея на руках фактов. А факты предстояло добыть мне. После случая с велосипедисткой я боялся опозориться.


	2. Chapter 2

– 1 –

Дом на Сент-Джеймс-сквер выглядел мрачновато, зато поражал размерами. Позади него за высокой оградой торчали деревья частного садика ― роскошь по меркам этого района. Импозантный дворецкий поклонился и спросил, как доложить. 

– Доктор Джонсон, – ответил я. – Мистер Пратт ожидает меня к чаю. 

– Прошу вас, сэр.

Пока дворецкий принимал у меня пальто, я оглядел длинный узкий холл с дверьми по обе стороны и с лестницей в дальнем конце. 

– Господа в гостиной, прошу вас. 

Дворецкий распахнул двери справа и возвестил о моём появлении. Сердце ёкнуло, но отступать было поздно. Мистер Пратт встретил меня очень любезно, как доброго приятеля. Конечно, он был рад, что его проблему обещали разрешить, но при этом продемонстрировал актёрский талант. 

― Доктор, добрый день, очень рад вас видеть! ― он пожал мне руку и представил дочери и зятю. 

Глория Кентвилл унаследовала от отца рыжеватый оттенок каштановых волос, в остальном же, видимо, походила на покойную мать. Очень миловидная молодая леди, немного полноватая. Говорила она со мной вежливо, но и только. Кажется, я много терял в её глазах уже одним тем, что интересовался шахматами. Её супруг показался мне сошедшим с картины, изображающей образцового молодого джентльмена. Аккуратная стрижка, аккуратный пробор, щеголеватые усики, обязательно большие честные глаза ― молодые неопытные девушки обращают на таких мужчин пристальное внимание, те кажутся им в перспективе идеальными мужьями. 

Секретарь нашего клиента, мистер Гарднер, оказался по виду ровесником его зятя. Высокий, худощавый брюнет, с серыми глазами. Знакомое описание, не правда ли? На этом, впрочем, его сходство с Холмсом заканчивалось. Ничего проницательного, ястребиного в лице: курносый нос, румянец ― несколько болезненный. 

В убранстве гостиной чувствовалась женская рука ― уж не знаю, дочери ли нашего клиента или его экономки? Мне приходилось бывать в самых разных богатых домах. Конечно, вкусы буржуазии отличаются от вкусов аристократии, да и внутри этих классов люди порой очень разнятся. Традиционно считается, что аристократия более утончённа, лишена вульгарности. Однако я порой встречал обои кричащих цветов у какого-нибудь лорда и мягкие пастельные тона в интерьерах богатых торговцев. В этой гостиной всё до самой маленькой безделушки на камине выдавало свежий, я бы даже сказал, артистический взгляд на вещи. Кому-то очень нравились новые веяния ― все эти растительные орнаменты, плавные линии. Ничего лишнего, каждая вещь на своём месте, даёт полюбоваться собой, но не выбивается из общего хора. 

На столе уже накрыли к чаю: прелестный сервиз, вазочки с вареньем и мёдом. Осталось подать выпечку и внести чайник. 

― Очень рады видеть в доме нового гостя, доктор Джонсон, ― промолвил мистер Кентвилл. ― Вы знакомы с мистером Праттом по клубу?

― Совершенно верно, ― кивнул я. 

Заметив, как брови зятя чуть-чуть приподнялись, мистер Пратт пояснил:

― Доктор Джонсон ― личный врач одного из основателей клуба.

Это звание, определённо, прибавило мне веса в глазах младшего сына лорда (накануне я изучил справочник пэров).

― Никогда не понимала, как можно познакомиться в клубе, где нельзя даже поздороваться, ― промолвила миссис Кентвилл, жестом приглашая всех к столу. ― Вам там, наверное, ужасно скучно, доктор?

― Что вы, дорогая, мужчины в клубах не скучают, ― сказал мистер Кентвилл, придвигая супруге стул. 

Её губы слегка сжались в ответ на его реплику. Затем мистер Пратт занял своё место, потом остальные. 

― Познакомиться можно, уверяю вас, ― ответил я на вопрос леди. ― Всё-таки люди не могут уж совсем не обращать друг на друга внимания. Хотя бы когда идут к своему креслу, поневоле видят остальных. Ваш отец как-то заметил, что я играю в шахматы сам с собой. Пытался решить один этюд. А вне клуба разговоры не запрещены, ― я улыбнулся. 

― Вы рискуете не понравиться моей дочери, доктор, ― заметил Пратт. ― Глория терпеть не может шахматы. С самого детства я пытался научить её хотя бы правильно двигать фигуры, но ― увы. 

Дворецкий открыл дверь, и вошли лакеи, неся блюда с выпечкой разных сортов: пирожные с вишнями и взбитым кремом, шоколадные профитроли, бисквиты с фруктами, персики, разделённые пополам, косточки в которых заменяли халва или орехи. Я даже начал сомневаться, приглашён ли я к чаю один или ожидается ещё человек пять гостей. Следом за лакеями вошла экономка, торжественно неся большой фарфоровый чайник. Миссис Бишоп оказалась ещё совсем молодой и очень привлекательной женщиной. 

Миссис Кентвилл грозили ранние мимические морщины вокруг рта: мистер Пратт представил мне экономку, более того ― миссис Бишоп стала разливать чай. Ни секретарь, ни даже зять не выказали по этому поводу ни малейшего удивления. 

― Попробуйте профитроли, доктор, ― предложила мне миссис Бишоп, ― кухарке они сегодня особенно удались. 

Экономка вскоре ушла, и по второму разу наполняли чашки уже лакеи. Я, признаться, неравнодушен к сладкому. Миссис Хадсон вчера нас побаловала, но, конечно, здешнее изобилие примирило меня с ролью сыщика. За столом разговор шёл об отвлечённых вещах, но, увы, совершенно не интересных миссис Кентвилл. Кажется, с ней в этом доме не считались, хотя и соблюдали видимость приличий. Мы говорили о средневековом Востоке. Разумеется, разговор начался с шахмат. Придерживаясь своей роли, я упомянул, что хочу взглянуть на нефритовый набор хозяина ― подлинную работу китайского мастера. 

После чая мы с мистером Праттом и его секретарём отправились в кабинет, а мистер Кентвилл остался с супругой. Во время общего разговора он изредка подавал реплики, не забывая улыбаться жене, а говорили, по большей части, мы трое. 

Кабинет хозяина полностью отражал его вкусы и главную страсть. У каждого книжного шкафа я увидел по столику, где красовались шахматные наборы. Ещё один столик располагался между двух кресел ― тут хозяин вёл бескровные бои с зятем или секретарём. Даже на письменном столе я заметил бронзовую статуэтку рыцаря, которая отдалённо напоминала фигуру своим постаментом. Рыцарь был воинственно украшен рогатым шлемом. Тяжёлая, наверное, штука. Статуэтка прижимала собой несколько бумаг ― я улыбнулся, вспомнив кинжал Холмса, которым он прикалывал письма к каминной доске. 

Мистер Пратт, разумеется, сразу повёл меня смотреть нефритовые шахматы. Мне оставалось только выражать свой восторг с видом ценителя, но фигурки из зелёного и молочно-белого нефрита и правда были прелестны. Секретарь же остановился у кресел и с интересом уставился на обычные деревянные шахматы на столике. 

― Это ведь совсем новый набор, верно, сэр? ― спросил он. 

― Новый, вчера купил. В прошлом опять заменили короля. Помните, Джонсон, я вам говорил? Какой-то мерзкий шутник издевается надо мной.

― То-то я смотрю: как много одинаковых шахматных наборов, ― покачал я головой. 

Мистер Гарднер, меж тем, взял чёрного короля и задумчиво повертел его в пальцах.

― В чём дело, Артур? Дайте сюда! ― Мистер Пратт, как коршун, налетел на секретаря, выхватил у него короля и внимательно его рассмотрел. ― Нет, пока всё в порядке, фигура «родная».

Секретарь слегка растерял свой румянец, но промолчал. 

Я посмотрел на него с интересом. Он, определённо, находился в списке подозреваемых: много времени проводил в хозяйском кабинете и, разумеется, в одиночестве тоже. А шахматные наборы находились тут же, на виду. В какой-то момент секретарю даже не понадобилось бы покупать новые шахматы, чтобы заменить короля: можно просто переставить королей в уже имеющихся наборах. И это выглядело бы именно как шутка. С другой стороны, нельзя сбрасывать со счетов прислугу. Мало ли на что может быть обижена горничная или лакей? 

― А нефритовыми фигурами вы не играете? ― спросил я у мистера Пратта, чтобы как-то его отвлечь.

― Нет, для меня это плохая примета. Только деревянные, ― ответил он.

― Как удобно для шутника, ― заметил я. ― Не красть же второго короля у министра иностранных дел.

― В самом деле, ― усмехнулся Пратт. 

― Ваш шутник не торопится, как я вижу. Вы ведь сказали, что купили набор вчера?

― Купил вчера, но поставил только сегодня. Вчера я не играл в шахматы: Артур был занят, а дочь с зятем ездили в оперу. 

― Я могу сыграть с вами сегодня, сэр,― предложил успокоившийся секретарь.

― Вечером будет видно. У нас с вами ещё письмо по поводу концессии...

Тут он внезапно замолчал. Я понял, он не хочет обсуждать дела при постороннем. Мне бы, конечно, не мешало поговорить с зятем и дочерью нашего клиента, но под каким предлогом? 

― Любопытно, а не переставляет ли ваш шутник просто фигуры с доски на доску? ― спросил я. 

― Нет, я бы понял, если бы фигуры меняли местами, и давно уж заменил прислугу, ― нахмурился Пратт. 

Мне оставалось только раскланяться. Боюсь, банкир мог считать меня равным Холмсу по проницательности, ― тогда он уверился, что я, посмотрев на его семейство, уже определил шахматного злоумышленника. Но более вероятно, что он остался мною разочарован. 

Домой я вернулся в унынии. Холмс проявил редкое участие: не стал читать нотации сразу, а усадил в кресло и налил бренди. Я подробно рассказал обо всём, что видел. Он слушал спокойно, не перебивая, изредка кивал. Потом погрузился в размышления, и мне пришлось довольствоваться ролью молчаливого наблюдателя. От ужина Холмс отказался и испортил мне аппетит неумеренным потреблением никотина ― поэтому я ушёл спать пораньше. 

 

–2–

На другой день Холмс был внешне спокоен, но молчалив. Он никогда не умел ждать, и хотя, случись подмена фигуры, Пратт появился бы, скорее всего, к вечеру, мой друг ни разу не отлучился из дома. Он лежал на диване, смотрел в потолок, курил сигарету одну за другой. Я даже забеспокоился: слишком уж знакомыми были симптомы, ― но вида не подал. 

Пратт буквально ворвался к нам в половине седьмого ― словно другой человек: глаза бешено горели, его всего трясло.

― Вот, мистер Холмс! ― он с грохотом бросил на стол коробку с шахматами. ― Опять! 

Холмс открыл её и взял фигурку чёрного короля. 

― Ба! Да тут и бархотка другого оттенка. Что-то ваш шутник на этот раз не на высоте, сэр.

― Да это наглость! Форменная наглость! Он просто поменял местами королей. Взял фигуру из старого набора, который давно уже стоял в кабинете. 

― О! Оказывается, вчера я высказал дельную мысль!― воскликнул я.

Тут Пратт уставился на меня, и поначалу я даже опешил, прочтя в его глазах злобу. 

― Господи, сэр, да ничего такого… ― пролепетал я.

― Убью! ― взревел тут наш клиент. ― Уволю! 

― Кого, мистер Пратт? ― повысил голос Холмс. ― Успокойтесь!

― Вот! ― банкир вскинул кулаки. ― Этот… этот… он вчера был с нами в кабинете и слышал, что говорил доктор! 

― Ваш секретарь? ― переспросил Холмс. ― Я в курсе. 

― Убью! Собственными руками убью собаку! ― опять прокричал Пратт и ринулся прочь из гостиной, забыв шахматы.

Холмс задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и бросил в коробку чёрного короля. 

― Мистер Пратт! ― я выскочил за ним на лестницу, но почтенный банкир уже выхватывал у испуганной служанки пальто и шляпу. Хлопнула дверь. ― Его надо остановить! ― воскликнул я, врываясь в гостиную. 

― Зачем? Вы же не думаете, что он вправду убьёт секретаря? ― лениво промолвил мой друг. 

Я подошёл к окну ― экипаж нашего клиента уже уехал.

― Уволит, ― проворчал я. ― Возможно, на этом его несчастья закончатся. 

― Я не думаю, что это секретарь. Скорее всего, позже, когда выяснится правда, Пратт его вернёт, извинится и даже увеличит жалование ― в качестве моральной компенсации. ― Холмс закурил. ― И потом, я предполагаю, кто подменяет фигуры, но я у меня нет никаких доказательств. Мы не можем пока афишировать наше участие в деле. Я думаю, шутник опять подменит фигуру, как только Пратт купит новый набор. 

― Или затаится. 

― Не уверен. Понимаете, будь это личная неприязнь, то шутник мог бы и затаиться.

― То есть, будь это кто-то из прислуги?

― Конечно. Но к чему доводить хозяина до того, что он начнёт увольнять всех подряд? А вот если это кто-то из членов семьи… Причём я включаю в их число и экономку. Шутник совершил ошибку, вы заметили?

― Заметил, но всё равно не понимаю, почему это не секретарь? И вы говорите про обиду, а у меня вчера сложилось впечатление, что у Гарднера за восемь лет службы могли накопиться претензии к хозяину. 

― Да, я помню, вы говорили, что секретарь побледнел, когда Пратт вырвал у него фигуру. Но это не обида, друг мой, а испуг. Помните, Гарднер потом первым предложил сыграть в шахматы, хотя его никто об этом не просил. Нет, он просто боится того, что происходит с патроном, к которому уже привык за время службы и, возможно, даже по-своему привязался. А Пратту легче подумать на секретаря, чем на кого-то из членов семьи. Давайте пока выкинем это дело из головы. Завтра я вызову Уиггинса и дам ему задание. Здесь, к сожалению, нужна хорошая слежка, а не умозаключения. 

Я честно попытался последовать совету Холмса. Мы поужинали, я ушёл к себе, почитал, надеясь отвлечься, но уснуть не получилось. Я всё думал о деле Пратта, и в голову закрадывались сомнения: вдруг никакого недоброжелателя нет, вдруг наш клиент всё же сошёл с ума и подменивает фигуры, возможно, сам не осознавая этого? Если человек долго и напряжённо работает, его мозг порой даёт такие сбои. Я слышал от коллег о подобных случаях, да что коллеги? ― я лично знавал женщину, которая наливала себе на ночь стакан воды и не помнила об этом, а потом ругала горничную за то, что та поставила стакан на самый край, и его легко столкнуть. Потом мне стали видеться многочисленные недочёты в наших с Холмсом действиях. Например, никто из нас не поинтересовался у Пратта, что было накануне того дня, когда впервые подменили короля. И зачем Холмс послал меня изучать дом и семью клиента? Он ведь мог сделать это сам, точно так же назвавшись чужим именем. Или же он известен в лицо кому-то из семейства? Я мог бы предположить, что мистер Кентвилл знает его в лицо, но я не помнил, чтобы мы когда-то сталкивались с зятем мистера Пратта. Возможно, Холмс знаком с его отцом, лордом Крейншоу, просто я не в курсе? 

Устав блуждать в потёмках, я задремал, но был разбужен звуками скрипки из гостиной. Я посмотрел на часы ― четыре утра. Холмс играл что-то мелодичное и донельзя унылое. «Под такую музыку впору застрелиться», ― подумал я, ворочаясь в постели. Скрипка терзала мои нервы ещё битый час, потом внезапно смолкла. Должно быть, Холмс наконец-то решил поспать. Увы, закрыв глаза, я почти мгновенно, как мне показалось поначалу, вздрогнул, будто от толчка. Стрелки на циферблате показывали половину шестого. Какой уж тут сон. У меня образовалась привычка бриться на ночь, поскольку порой нас поднимали с Холмсом с постелей чуть свет, и приходилось встречать отчаявшегося клиента или срочно ехать по вызову полиции. Поэтому я надел рубашку, брюки, накинул халат и спустился в гостиную. 

Что ж, мой друг хотя бы пытался проветрить комнату: клубов дыма я не увидел, хоть воздух был спёрт от табака, выкуренного в неумеренных количествах. Сам же виновник моей бессонницы, одетый точно так же, как и я, сидел в кресле и пускал кольцами дым от только что зажжённой сигареты. Он затопил камин ― главным образом, чтобы сжечь гору окурков. 

― Вы совсем не ложились? ― спросил я с упрёком, приоткрывая окно пошире. 

― Что-то мне тревожно, ― ответил Холмс. ― Начинаю думать, что вы вчера были правы, предлагая поговорить с клиентом. Я не склонен к иррациональным страхам, вы знаете, но вот уже часа два борюсь с желанием поехать к дому Пратта и посмотреть, всё ли там благополучно. 

― В такое время только прислуга встаёт, хозяева ещё спят. 

― Тогда чуть позже. 

― Ну, вот, напугал я вас. ― Я устало сел в кресло.

― Я сам собой недоволен, Уотсон. Слишком легкомысленно подошёл к делу. ― Холмс выдохнул струйку дыма и прикрыл веки. ― Но мне казалось, там нужен не сыщик, а близкий, который может дать Пратту дельный совет. Вот только по-настоящему близкого у него нет. 

― Мистер Пратт далеко не безгрешен. Он, конечно, неплохой человек, но он эгоист, на мой взгляд. Да, он предан своей работе, поскольку она доставляет ему удовлетворение, он страстно предан шахматам. А люди? 

Холмс невесело усмехнулся.

― Вы уже не первый год помогаете мне в расследованиях, мой друг, и, наверняка, заметили, что зачастую источником или причиной преступлений являются самые обычные люди с самыми обычными ― даже не грехами, а слабостями. Человека порой выводит из себя не откровенная жестокость, а постоянное пренебрежение или повседневные обиды. Но на сей раз, если я правильно оцениваю ситуацию, Пратт не так уж виноват. То есть он виноват, если оценивать его поступки очень высокими мерилами, а кто из нас не безгрешен? 

Наш разговор принимал философское направление, а чем ещё скрасить унылое ожидание? Я поглядывал на каминные часы ― скоро стрелки отмерят половину седьмого. В груди понемногу развязывался напряжённый узел, и я уже думал, что мы так просидим до самого завтрака, когда за окном послышался стук копыт и грохот колёс по мостовой, а через мгновение у двери резко задребезжал звонок. 

Холмс замер, прислушиваясь. Вот миссис Хадсон открыла дверь, вот на лестнице застучали грубые форменные ботинки, и в гостиную ворвался рослый констебль. 

― Который из вас, джентльмены, мистер Шерлок Холмс? ― спросил он, протягивая записку. ― Экипаж ждёт вас внизу. 

― Прочитайте записку, Уотсон, ― попросил меня Холмс слишком спокойным голосом.

Я взял листок, развернул и прочёл:

«Мистер Холмс! Прошу вас срочно прибыть по адресу: Сент-Джеймс-сквер, 16. Мистер Гарольд Пратт утверждает, что он ваш клиент. Мне не хотелось бы применять к джентльмену такого положения силу, но он буйствует и отказывается подчиняться, требуя вызвать вас. Мистер Пратт подозревается в убийстве своего секретаря. 

С уважением

Инспектор Лестрейд»

Я поднял глаза на Холмса. Он сидел белый, как мел.


	3. Chapter 3

Оцепенение Холмса вскоре прошло, он вскочил и бросился в спальню переодеваться. Я последовал его примеру. Через несколько минут мы уже мчались в экипаже инспектора по просыпающимся улицам Лондона. У дома нашего клиента, несмотря на ранний час, толпились зеваки. Холмс взбежал по ступеням невысокого крыльца и распахнул незапертую дверь.

― Лестрейд! ― закричал он. 

Мы с сержантом поспешили войти следом и захлопнуть её, дабы не устраивать развлечение прохожим. 

― Что вы так шумите, мистер Холмс? ― уставший и невыспавшийся инспектор вышел к нам из гостиной, откуда доносились громкие женские всхлипывания. ― Здравствуйте. ― Холмс ограничился кивком, а я пожал Лестрейду руку. ― Тело всё ещё наверху, в кабинете. Надеюсь, после вашего заключения мистер Пратт смирится с неизбежным. Хотя, по счастью, ему скорее грозит лечебница, чем виселица. 

― Я могу осмотреть мистера Пратта? ― спросил я, похлопав по своему саквояжу. 

― Пожалуйста, доктор…

― Позже, Уотсон, ― резко бросил Холмс. ― Вы мне нужны на месте преступления. 

Лестрейд пожал плечами, и мы втроём поднялись на второй этаж. Мистер Пратт находился у себя в спальне, судя по констеблю, дежурившему под его дверью. Дверь же в кабинет оставалась открытой.

Несчастный секретарь лежал на полу в дальнем конце комнаты. Положение тела говорило, что смерть застала Гарднера в тот момент, когда он рассматривал что-то на шахматном столике у книжного шкафа. Возле доски с фигурами стояла свеча, наполовину оплывшая. Орудием убийства послужил тот самый бронзовый рыцарь, которого я видел на письменном столе в день посещения Пратта, ― теперь он валялся на ковре рядом с телом. Покойный был в халате, ночной сорочке, наскоро заправленной в брюки, и в шлёпанцах на босу ногу. Я опустился на корточки возле тела. Удар пришёлся в основание черепа ― верная смерть и практически полное отсутствие крови. 

― Как видите, убийца мог заметить свет, пробивающийся из-под двери, ― промолвил инспектор, ― щель там достаточно большая. Он открыл дверь и прокрался по ковру к мистеру Гарднеру. Схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку, ― бронзовую статуэтку ― и ударил по голове. Кажется, мистер Пратт, со слов домашних, был уверен в том, что кто-то нелепо подшучивает над ним, подменяя фигуры в шахматных наборах. Он даже уволил секретаря накануне, обвинив его в этом. И заметьте: все слуги показали, что мистер Пратт не просто устроил при этом скандал, он ворвался в дом с криками: «Убью!» Его еле успокоили. Не удивительно, что, застав Гарднера ночью за тем же занятием, он вышел из себя и в порыве гнева нанёс удар. На мой взгляд, на лицо мания, которая и привела к трагедии. Семейству стоило бы вовремя показать мистера Пратта врачам, но они, видимо, считали его убеждённость простым чудачеством.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

― Кто обнаружил тело? ― спросил Холмс и прошёлся по кабинету, зачем-то разглядывая подсвечники. 

Я заметил, что он, хотя и был по-прежнему потрясён смертью секретаря, выглядел уже увереннее. Да и меня самого в случившемся смущало слишком многое, чтобы поверить в версию полиции.  
― Тело обнаружила служанка, ― ответил Лестрейд. ― В половине шестого она пришла в кабинет, чтобы открыть ставни и проветрить помещение. Она тут же увидела тело, но, не разглядев в полумраке, сначала подумала, что это её хозяин, и бросилась к нему, а потом уже воплями подняла на ноги весь дом. 

― Где был Пратт? 

― У себя в спальне, его дочь с зятем ― в своей, они почти одновременно прибежали сюда. 

― То есть Пратт спал? ― переспросил я, переглянувшись с Холмсом. 

― Говорит, что да, и очень крепко. 

Холмс достал лупу и около получаса внимательно изучал королей из шахматных наборов. Обойдя последовательно каждый шахматный столик, он вернулся к тому, подле которого произошла трагедия. 

― Давайте поднимемся на третий этаж, Лестрейд, ― сказал мой друг. ― Судя по этой свечке, нас там ждёт открытие. 

Инспектор был слишком уставшим, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, спорить. Холмс стал подниматься по лестнице впереди нас, тщательно осматривая ступени. Он подошёл к двери в комнату секретаря и опустился на колени, разглядывая что-то на ковровой дорожке. 

― Подойдите сюда, ― позвал он. ― Видите эти капли стеарина? 

― И что в них странного? ― удивился Лестрейд.

― Хорошо, ― усмехнулся Холмс, ― а теперь зайдём в спальню. 

Постель секретаря была в беспорядке ― всё говорило о беспокойной ночи. Рядом на тумбочке стояла свеча, почти новая ― только фитиль почернел да края немного оплавились. 

― Как видите, его свеча на месте, ― сказал Холмс, ― однако у двери следы стеарина. Кто-то поднимался к нему ночью, взяв свечу в кабинете. Остановился у двери, постучал и вызвал Гарднера для разговора. 

― Да! ― воскликнул я. ― И одевался тот явно в спешке!

― Прекрасно подмечено, Уотсон. 

― И что всё это означает? ― начал раздражаться Лестрейд.

― Это означает, как я заметил ранее, что кто-то пришёл к его двери и позвал в кабинет. Не сам он внезапно решил что-то сделать с фигурами или осмотреть их. 

― Это мог сделать и Пратт! 

― Зачем? Он секретаря уже уволил. Он отомщён и может спать спокойно. Кроме того, Лестрейд, когда вы в гневе бьёте человека по голове, вы не станете тут же подхватывать его под мышки и укладывать на ковёр. Тело поддержали, чтобы оно не рухнуло случайно на столик, не уронило его на пол вместе с доской и фигурами и не наделало шума. 

― То есть вы считаете, что убийство было спланировано? ― переспросил Лестрейд.

― Совершенно верно ― и в спешке. Убийца допустил ошибку ещё накануне, когда он не стал покупать новый набор шахмат, а пытался подставить секретаря и просто поменял местами уже существующие фигуры. Уотсон, расскажите инспектору, что случилось в кабинете, когда вы навещали Пратта. 

Я коротко пересказал содержание тогдашней беседы.  
― Выходит, всё подтверждается, ― пожал плечами Лестрейд. ― Доктор невольно подбросил секретарю идею. 

Холмс так посмотрел на инспектора, что я решил вмешаться: 

― Мистер Гарднер не произвёл на меня впечатление глупого человека. Возможно, он был на что-то обижен и пытался досадить хозяину, но к чему отклоняться от успешной тактики и допускать откровенную оплошность? Тем более, идея принадлежала не ему, да и мистер Пратт её уже заранее слышал. В такой ситуации просто поменять фигуры на досках было равносильно признанию. 

― Я скоро сам с ума сойду, ― проворчал Лестрейд. ― Мистер Холмс, вы уверены, что кто-то вообще менял фигуры? Зачем? Я бы скорее предположил, что у мистера Пратта какая-то форма сомнамбулизма и он по ночам ходит в кабинет и переставляет этих… что там меняли? Чёрных королей? 

― Если бы их просто переставляли на досках, я бы даже согласился с вами, ― ответил Холмс. ― Но поменяли местами только двух королей. Остальные же взяты из наборов, которых в кабинете нет. Я могу даже утверждать, что одна фигура взята из набора, купленного с витрины магазина. Если потребуется для суда, я проведу химический анализ лака.

― Да чёрт возьми! Кому понадобилось убивать секретаря?! ― не выдержал Лестрейд.

― Инспектор, в этом доме царит культ шахмат, если вы заметили. Так естественно для шахматной партии: пожертвовать фигурой, чтобы потом поставить королю мат? Что ж, не будем тянуть. Давайте спустимся вниз, и я побеседую с домочадцами. ― Тут он запнулся и прибавил, слегка скривившись: ― Если, конечно, вы не возражаете.

Лестрейд ничего не сказал, только вздохнул. 

Когда вошли в гостиную, миссис Кентвилл тут же узнала меня, вскочила с кресла и бросилась навстречу. Её супруг лишь недоумённо приподнял брови, а миссис Бишоп насторожилась. 

― Доктор Джонсон! Как хорошо, что вы пришли! ― вскричала леди Глория.

Собственно, пользы от «Джонсона» никакой не было ― видимо, бедная женщина обрадовалась знакомому лицу. 

― Мистер Шерлок Холмс, ― представил моего друга инспектор. ― А это его коллега, доктор Джон Уотсон. 

Три пары глаз уставились в нашу сторону. Миссис Кентвилл попятилась от меня, как от ядовитой змеи.  
― Ваш отец, миссис Кентвилл, ― мой клиент, ― сказал Холмс. ― Вы можете не беспокоиться, мы на его стороне. Я убеждён, что он не убивал мистера Гарднера, и намерен это доказать. Для начала я прошу вас, миледи, и вас, миссис Бишоп, удалиться в свои комнаты. Инспектор, проследите, чтобы домочадцы моего клиента не имели возможность общаться друг с другом. 

― Да как вы смеете? ― возмутился мистер Кентвилл. 

― Я представляю интересы вашего тестя, хозяина этого дома, поэтому смею. У меня к вам будет несколько вопросов, сэр. 

Холмс подождал, пока леди и экономка выйдут из гостиной, и мы сели в кресла. 

― Скажите, сэр, когда вы впервые услышали от тестя о подмене фигур? ― спросил мой друг. 

― О… дайте-ка вспомнить. ― Раздражение мистера Кентвилла как-то сразу улетучилось, лишь только речь зашла о шахматах. ― Эта история у нас тянется уже почти год, мистер Холмс. 

― И что вы думаете об этом? 

― Я думаю, что мой тесть слишком много работает, устаёт, а у него, знаете ли, просто потрясающая наблюдательность и великолепная память на мелочи. Я даже готов поверить, что первого короля могли и вправду поменять. Допустим, кто-то из слуг нечаянно испортил фигуру, оцарапал, например. Да, пришлось разориться на новый набор шахмат, хотя… ― он пожал плечами, ― такие можно купить наверняка и в ломбарде. Только вот незаметно поменять фигуру не получилось, мой тесть заметил. А потом…

― У него началась паранойя? 

― Ну я бы так не сказал, мистер Холмс. Но странности начались, это верно. 

― Ваш тесть ходит во сне, сэр?

― Нет, за ним такого не водилось. 

― То есть он не мог сам по ночам менять фигуры в состоянии сомнамбулизма?

― За такое длительное время кто-то обязательно обнаружил бы, что хозяин дома ходит по ночам. 

― Мистер Пратт очень тепло отзывался о вас, сэр, ― заметил Холмс.

― Правда? Что ж, это приятно слышать. ― Мистер Кентвилл вежливо улыбнулся. 

― Что вы можете сказать о миссис Бишоп? Что вы о ней думаете?

― Господи боже… а я должен о ней что-то думать? Она тут служит давно, насколько я знаю, мой тесть ею доволен, дом она ведёт прекрасно, как вы могли заметить… и мистер Джонсон ― тоже, ― тут Кентвилл посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся. 

― Пришлось соблюдать конспирацию, ― промолвил я, ― чтобы не спугнуть шахматного вора.

― По-моему, доктор Уотсон, вы его как раз и вспугнули, ― усмехнулся мистер Кентвилл. 

― У меня к вам больше нет вопросов, сэр, ― сказал Холмс. ― И теперь мне бы хотелось побеседовать с вашей супругой. О нет, не вставайте, мы поднимемся наверх. 

В холле мой друг помрачнел и сказал инспектору:

― Тело секретаря можно отправлять в морг.  
― Есть ли у него какие-нибудь родственники? ― задумчиво промолвил Лейстред. ― Надо бы узнать у вашего клиента. 

― Узнаем, а пока что побеседуем с леди.

Миссис Кентвилл сидела на стуле у туалетного столика, и лицо её выражало вовсе не беспокойство: леди словно оскорбили в лучших чувствах. 

― Скажите, инспектор, вы надеетесь найти здесь какие-то улики? ― спросила она. ― Почему сюда не пускают горничную, чтобы она прибралась? 

― Всему своё время, миссис Кентвилл. ― Обычно Лестрейд склонен, придерживаясь одной версии, отметать все подозрения от прочих участников драмы, и частенько, работая с ним, Холмс не получал важных улик. Но сегодня инспектор почему-то не собирался относиться к леди со снисхождением. ― Всему своё время, ― повторил он. ― Сначала мистер Холмс выскажет свои соображения и задаст вам несколько вопросов.

― Вы представитель закона, и вы ждёте одобрения от частного сыщика? 

― Этот частный сыщик, мадам, пытается спасти вашего отца от виселицы, ― холодно ответил инспектор, и тем самым он искупил в моих глазах все насмешки, которые раньше отпускал в адрес Холмса. 

Миссис Кентвилл пожала плечами. Холмс же, пока они спорили, прошёлся по комнате, ничуть не смущаясь, и даже допустил вопиющую бестактность: остановившись у кровати, он наклонился и зачем-то понюхал подушку леди. 

― Что вы такое делаете? ― возмутилась та. 

― Скажите, миссис Кентвилл, вчерашний скандал в доме вас ведь наверняка расстроил? ― спросил мой друг.

― Конечно! Мы еле успокоили отца. Но я не верю, чтобы он мог совершить убийство. Вчерашний приступ гнева был для него несвойственным и его самого утомил. 

― А вас? 

― Не совсем понимаю ваш вопрос. У меня разболелась голова, если вы об этом.

― Что вы принимаете от головной боли? Опиаты?

― Нет! Аспирин. 

― А снотворное? Вы принимаете снотворное? 

Леди ответила почему-то не сразу.

― Нет, я и так неплохо сплю. 

― Опишите мне, пожалуйста, вечер того дня, когда доктор Уотсон был у вас в гостях.

Миссис Кентвилл задумалась, но явно не потому, что ей было что скрывать: она просто не знала, что именно рассказывать.

― Отец, после того как мы проводили вас, доктор, пошёл в клуб, я до ужина провела время у себя в комнате: мы с моей горничной подбирали новые кружева к платью. И ещё… так, дамские мелочи. Мистер Кентвилл, вероятно, был в гостиной. Может быть, заходил в кабинет, но там работал мистер Гарднер. Мы с мистером Кентвиллом ужинали вдвоём, отец предпочёл клубную кухню и вернулся позже. Он поиграл с секретарём в шахматы перед сном, насколько я знаю. Он так часто делал. Ничего необычного, мистер Холмс. 

― Спасибо, миледи, ― любезно промолвил Холмс.

Оказавшись за дверями её спальни, он поспешил к горничной, которая ожидала на лестнице позволения войти к хозяйке. 

― Как вас зовут, милочка? ― спросил он.

― Клеменс, сэр.

― У меня к вам есть один вопрос. Много времени это не займёт, тем более леди уже вас заждалась. Скажите, Клеменс, ваша госпожа хорошо спит по ночам? 

― А почему вы спрашиваете, сэр? 

Горничная, видимо, была предана хозяйке и заподозрила в вопросе подвох.

― Миледи жаловалась на головную боль, говорила, что принимает аспирин, ― с невинным видом промолвил Холмс. ― Она хорошо спит по ночам?

― Когда как, сэр. Иногда жалуется, что плохо спала, а иной раз я её добудиться с утра не могу. 

― Так крепко спит? 

― Да, сэр. 

― А сегодня утром? Говорят, что ваша товарка кричала, когда обнаружила тело мистера Гарднера. Что было сегодня утром? Услышав крики, вы побежали, вероятно, посмотреть, что случилось?

― Да… конечно, сэр. Утренний чай я должна была подать только через час, услышала, как Келли кричит, и, как вы сказали, сэр, побежала наверх. 

― А ваши хозяева?

― Мистер Пратт потом вышел из спальни. Так она рядом с кабинетом. 

― А за ним, вероятно, его зять и дочь?

― Ну… мистер Кентвилл сразу прибежал, даже пояс халата не успел завязать. Он сказал мистеру Пратту, что надо позвать полицию. 

― А ваша хозяйка? Она была с мужем?

― Нет, она чуть позже пришла, но её уже в кабинет не пустили, чтобы она не видела труп. Но она всё равно испугалась, её даже пошатывало. 

― Спасибо, Клеменс, ― внезапно прервал расспросы Холмс. ― Да идите скорее к хозяйке, милочка, мы с вами что-то разговорились!

― Ох, сэр! Бегу! 

Горничная поспешила в спальню леди, а Холмс поманил нас за собой и поднялся на третий этаж.  
― Вы думаете, леди принимает снотворное? ― спросил я его, когда мы остановились на площадке у двери в комнату секретаря.

― Принимает. Она полная дама, засыпает под действием микстуры быстро, и сон её настолько крепок, что она умудряется даже пустить на подушку немного слюны. Я заметил пятнышко на наволочке, да и запах от ткани шёл характерный. И тут возникает вопрос: зачем скрывать такой невинный факт? Ну, принимает снотворное на ночь и принимает. 

― И зачем? ― повторил я. ― Вечер выдался тяжёлым, любой бы нервничал и, если не мог заснуть, выпил бы лекарство. 

― Давайте запомним эту странность, джентльмены. Уотсон, дружище, раз уж инспектор позволил, навестите мистера Пратта, осмотрите его и заодно расспросите о вчерашнем вечере и ночи. Думаю, вам он доверится. 

Констебль, повинуясь приказу инспектора, пропустил меня в спальню подозреваемого. Несчастный мистер Пратт сидел на краешке кровати, без сил уронив руки на колени, и смотрел в одну точку перед собой. Когда я вошёл, он испуганно вздрогнул, а узнав, издал стон облегчения. 

― Доктор, вы? Значит, мистер Холмс тоже здесь?

― Конечно, сэр, не мог же он оставить вас в беде? Как вы себя чувствуете? ― Говоря это, я невольно занимался дедукцией: уж за столько лет жизни с Холмсом под одной крышей могу я хоть чему-нибудь научиться? Убийство секретаря потрясло мистера Пратта: в ожидании полиции он одевался торопливо, перепутал жилет ― он совсем не подходил к этому костюму. И, видимо, инспектор не преувеличивал в письме: Пратт в самом деле буйствовал ― об этом свидетельствовали его взлохмаченная шевелюра и почти развязанный галстук.  
― Я чувствую себя как во сне... ― пожаловался Пратт. ― Доктор, я не убивал его! Клянусь, что не убивал! Да зачем мне?!

Я достал из жилетного кармана часы, присел рядом с мистером Праттом и взялся за его запястье. Пульс частил. Такой резкий переход от апатии к возбуждению меня встревожил. 

― Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Мы вам верим, а инспектор внял доводам Холмса. Как видите, вас пока оставили в покое. 

― Инспектор ― идиот! ― вскричал Пратт. ― Я пытался ему объяснить, но он ничего не понимает ― вообще! Я пришёл домой, накричал... я не скрываю, я говорил, что убью Гарднера… Но я же не собирался на самом деле его убивать! Я же не ненормальный, господи! Я его уволил, да. Сказал, чтобы завтра, то есть сегодня, ноги его в доме не было. И всё, слышите? Всё! Я пошёл спать! 

― Тише, сэр, успокойтесь. ― Я мягко похлопал его по руке. ― Лучше не торопясь, обстоятельно расскажите, что происходило в доме после того, как я от вас ушёл в тот день, когда изображал любителя шахмат. 

― В тот день? В тот... да ничего необычного. Я поехал ужинать в клуб, я часто так поступаю. Вернулся около девяти тридцати, пошёл в кабинет, секретарь всегда ждёт... ждал меня в кабинете, никогда не уходил спать, пока не получит распоряжений. В тот раз в кабинете был ещё Патрик, они с Артуром о чём-то спорили. Зная мою привычку играть в шахматы перед сном, зять сразу ушёл к себе. Мы с Артуром сыграли партию... я выиграл. Я отдал распоряжения на завтра и отправился спать. 

― А на другой день? Когда вы обнаружили подмену фигуры, мы примерно представляем. А когда её подменили, как вы считаете? В какой промежуток времени?

― Не знаю. Не могу понять вот что, ― Пратт немного успокоился и стал говорить размеренно, словно ничего не произошло, рассуждать: ― Артур был далеко не глуп, иначе бы не проработал у меня столько лет. Я уверился, что это он подменяет фигуры. Я его уволил. Зачем ему посреди ночи вдруг вставать, надевать брюки и тащиться в кабинет подменять короля? В очередной раз разозлить меня? А смысл? Чего бы он добился этой последней выходкой? Доктор... может, это и не он вовсе менял фигуры? Выходит, я зря его уволил? 

― Конечно, не он…. учитывая, что его убили. И с увольнением вы поспешили. Честно скажу, сэр, я сожалею, что в тот вечер не поехал вслед за вами и не предостерёг от этого опрометчивого шага. 

― Видимо, поспешил. Жаль, что его убили, я бы взял его обратно.  
Я посмотрел на Пратта с сожалением. Честное слово, я вполне мог бы, живя с ним под одной крышей, возненавидеть шахматы. 

― Вы уволили Гарднера, велели собирать вещи, а затем? 

― Прошёл к себе. Налил коньяку ― у меня в спальне есть бутылка, я всегда выпиваю перед сном рюмку. В этот раз... кажется, выпил две или три. И всё. Меня разбудили крики.

От Пратта вряд ли можно было добиться более содержательных ответов, тем более что внезапно вошедший Лестрейд напугал беднягу и заставил вцепиться в мою руку. 

― Тише, тише… ― я осторожно разжал пальцы Пратта и подошёл к инспектору. 

― Вы ещё долго, доктор? ― спросил он шёпотом.

― Я уже закончил. Вы собираетесь всё-таки увезти его?.. – шепнул я.

― Пока нет.

― Тогда я дам мистеру Пратту снотворное, пусть немного отдохнёт. 

― Как угодно, доктор. 

― Холмс всё ещё в комнате убитого? Тогда я поднимусь к нему, когда закончу. 

Я уговорил Пратта принять микстуру, сменить сюртук на халат и лечь. Укрыв его пледом, я поспешил к Холмсу. В первый момент мне показалось, что у меня то, что называют дежавю: мой друг сидел на краю разобранной с ночи постели Гарднера, слегка сгорбившись и опустив на колени руки. Правда, на полу перед ним лежал раскрытый чемодан секретаря, а в руке Холмс держал исписанный лист бумаги. 

― Что случилось? ― тихо спросил я. ― Вы что-то нашли?

Холмс нахмурился и посмотрел на меня. Но вместо ответа он поднял руку и принялся читать:

― «Дорогая матушка! Я не знаю, где мне взять силы сообщить вам ужасную новость». Зачёркнуто. «К сожалению, должен сообщить вам, что моё положение в доме патрона внезапно изменилось. Мистер Пратт, как я уже не раз писал вам, успешно ведёт дела, много работает, однако возраст…» Зачёркнуто. «Ничего страшного не произошло, дорогая матушка. Мистер Пратт, я уверен, разберётся во всём и поймёт, что чудовищно ошибался на мой счёт»…

― Холмс! ― Меня взволновали не столько судорожные попытки покойного Гарднера сообщить матери неприятное известие, сколько то, каким тоном зачитывался черновик письма. 

Я присел рядом с Холмсом. 

― Вы же не станете щупать мне пульс? ― мрачно спросил он. 

― Нет. Я хорошо вас знаю, дружище. Прошу: не вините себя, тем более это вряд ли поможет вам найти убийцу Гарднера. 

― Убийцу? ― переспросил Холмс. ― Я знаю, кто убийца. Но это ещё нужно доказать. Могу я попросить вам об одолжении, Уотсон?

― Конечно. Всё что угодно. 

― Поезжайте в «Диоген» и сообщите Майкрофту о случившемся. Вряд ли новость попала в утренние газеты. Я не заметил около дома ни одного писаки. 

― Хорошо, друг мой. Могу я поинтересоваться, чем займётесь вы? 

― Буду курить, отравлять здешнюю атмосферу и думать. Прежде чем предпринимать дальнейшие шаги, я дождусь вашего возвращения. 

Такое развитие событий меня полностью устраивало. Холмс позаимствовал из запасов покойного лист бумаги и конверт, нацарапал пару строк и вручил мне послание незапечатанным, попросив передать Майкрофту. Холмс знал, что я ни за что не стану читать, а я был уверен, что он и так мне расскажет всё чуть позже.


	4. Chapter 4

До «Диогена» я дошёл пешком. Когда меня проводили в комнату для посетителей, а точнее ― в личные апартаменты Майкрофта Холмса, я застал его пьющим утренний кофе. Увидев меня, явившегося так рано и в одиночестве, Майкрофт встревожился.

― Доктор? С Шерлоком всё в порядке?

― В порядке, мистер Холмс, не волнуйтесь. Но у меня плохие новости: убит секретарь мистера Пратта и полиция подозревает нашего клиента. 

― Что? Присаживайтесь и расскажите по порядку. Кофе?

― Спасибо, не откажусь. Мы встали чуть свет, точнее почти не спали накануне. Боюсь, что ваш брат считает себя виноватым в случившемся. 

― Бедный мальчик, ― покачал головой мистер Холмс, наливая мне кофе, ― это очень на него похоже. 

Он позвонил, и на зов явился секретарь, чрезвычайно толковый и расторопный молодой человек. 

― Мистер Коллинз, мистер Пратт был вчера в клубе?

― Был днём, сэр. Ушёл сразу после чая и больше не возвращался. Накануне и за день до того он ужинал в клубе.

― Спасибо, Коллинз.

Секретарь вышел, и Майкрофт посмотрел на меня.

― Так что произошло?

Я передал ему письмо Шерлока. Майкрофт его прочёл и кивнул.

― Мне нужны подробности. 

Я рассказал о встрече с Праттом на Бейкер-стрит, о моём посещении его дома, о том, как я невольно подал злоумышленнику идею поменять королей местами, как Пратт ворвался к нам вчера вечером. Словом, всё, что случилось накануне сегодняшнего утра, и то, что мы узнали в доме клиента. 

― Ну что ж... сherchez la femme...― глубокомысленно заметил Майкрофт.

― Вы же не считаете, что секретаря убила женщина? ― вырвалось у меня.

― Боже, нет. Я хочу сказать, дорогой доктор, что мы, мужчины, частенько недооцениваем женщин. Их преданность... и их наблюдательность. Почему юная хозяйка дома скрывает, что выпила снотворное, как вы думаете?

― Честно скажу: не представляю. 

― Почти уверен, что когда вы поговорите с ней, она заявит, что спала чутко и наверняка услышала бы, выйди муж из спальни. Это одна из причин. Вторая... скажите, доктор, можно выпить снотворное, которым пропахла даже подушка, и не заметить этого?

― Конечно, нет. Даже если бы подушка не пропахла ничем, не существует снотворных, которые можно было бы не ощутить, когда пьёшь. 

― Вот именно. Если мадам принимает снотворное, об этом знает, по крайней мере, её горничная, да и супруг, наверное. Стало быть, раз она скрывает такой очевидный факт, значит, скорее всего, снотворное ей дал кто-то, кому нужно было, чтобы она крепко спала. И кто этот человек, вы, вероятно, догадываетесь. А вот почему она безропотно выпила снотворное и молчит об этом ― это другой вопрос. Вернее всего, миссис Глория не связывает своё снотворное и смерть секретаря. Я не удивлюсь, доктор, если она не впервые пьёт капли, делая вид, что ничего не замечает. А человек, подливающий ей эти капли... очень самонадеян. Вот только доказать всё это практически невозможно... я не очень усложняю?

― То есть вы думаете, что муж подливает ей снотворное, а она его выгораживает? Но зачем? 

После чашечки кофе я немного взбодрился, но, боюсь, это не прибавило мне сообразительности. Но я уже смирился, что в обществе Холмсов поневоле чувствуешь себя тупицей. 

― Зачем выгораживать собственного мужа? Ну, возможно, она не хочет ссор с ним или пытается избежать какой-то неловкости... я же говорю ― сherchez la femme. Я правильно понял: в доме живут три горничные?

― Да, и волне симпатичные… насколько я успел… Горничная?! Фу! ― скривился я.

― А жить полностью на средства тестя ― не фу? Впрочем, это его, наверное, как раз очень угнетает. В любом случае, когда мужчина живёт в окружении женщин, почти наверняка среди них найдётся та преданная и наблюдательная, которая захочет ему помочь... Если Шерлок правильно поведёт разговор с нужным человеком, я уверен, он добьётся успеха. Передайте ему, что я жду разрешения ситуации и что он не должен винить себя в случившемся. Чувство вины ― плохой помощник в работе.

Я не понял, кого имел в виду Майкрофт, но у меня не было времени уточнять. И так я задержался и был более чем уверен, что Холмс отослал меня не для того, чтобы предаваться размышлениям, а чтобы успокоиться. 

Пока я шёл обратно, в голове у меня немного прояснилось, и я стал понимать смысл случившегося в доме нашего клиента. Не настолько и сложной оказалась загадка. Холмс прав: гораздо сложнее будет вывести убийцу на чистую воду. Меня сейчас больше волновало другое: сумел ли Холмс собраться, взять себя в руки.

Я нашёл его в гостиной в обществе мрачного Лестрейда.

― Как вы быстро, Уотсон, ― сказал Холмс. ― Мой брат ограничился одной чашечкой кофе и не усадил вас завтракать? Нас тут тоже напоили кофе, к слову. Миссис Бишоп его отменно варит. 

― У вас есть брат, мистер Холмс? ― удивился Лестрейд.

― Из этого можно сделать логический вывод, инспектор, что вы не читаете мои рассказы, ― усмехнулся я, садясь в кресло.

― Только первые читал, ― скривился Лестрейд. ― Мало удовольствия, знаете ли, любоваться на то, как вы выставляете меня и моих сослуживцев болванами. 

Судя по выражению лица Холмса, он готов был сказать какую-то колкость, и я вмешался:

― Ваш брат по существу нашей проблемы сказал следующее: сherchez la femme.

― Угу, ― кивнул мой друг. ― Что совершенно логично. 

― Шерше ля фам? ― переспросил Лестрейд. ― И всё? И поэтому мы тянем время? 

Услышав это «мы», я еле удержался от смеха.

― Зачем спешить, инспектор? ― ответил Холмс. ― Наш убийца никуда не денется. И только на пользу дела, если он будет считать нас… болванами. 

― Се ля ви, ― хохотнул Лестрейд. ― Мне уже давно пора писать рапорт. Начальство меня распнёт. 

― Напишете. Более того, когда Пратт проснётся, вы его заберёте. 

Тут уж мы оба с инспектором в недоумении уставились на Холмса. 

― Вы же считаете своего клиента невиновным! ― воскликнул Лестрейд.

― Верно. Но так надо. Убийца должен быть уверен, что его план удался. 

― План?

― Ну же, Лестрейд, ― сказал я, ― подумайте. Даже я уже обо всём догадался.

― Уотсон, будь я в другом настроении, я бы не простил вам это «даже», ― нахмурился Холмс. 

― Не собираюсь я ни о чём думать! ― буркнул Лестрейд и побагровел от досады, потому что фраза прозвучала глупо. ― Я одно понимаю: вы уверены, что Пратт невиновен, а я, хоть доктор и выставляет меня недалёким типом, прекрасно знаю, что обычно вы правы в таких вещах! И вы хотите, чтобы я арестовал невиновного человека, а потом вы раскроете дело, найдёте виноватого, и мне придётся вашего клиента выпускать. И я снова буду выглядеть недотёпой. Увольте! Придумывайте что-то другое.

Холмс добродушно рассмеялся.

― Вы арестуете мистера Пратта только для вида, инспектор. А сами кружным путём доставите его в клуб «Диоген». Здание вы, наверняка, видели ― тут совсем рядом, через пять домов. Мой брат приютит мистера Пратта на одну ночь. 

― Ага! ― инспектор начал, что называется, «прозревать». ― Но ведь убийца попросту успокоится ― и всё. Как же вы собираетесь вывести его на чистую воду?

― Сherchez la femme, ― промолвил Холмс. ― Спокойно, Лестрейд, лучше пусть сюда позовут миледи. 

Лицо инспектора вытянулось, но возражать он не стал.  
Леди Глория явилась минут через десять. Уж не знаю, что она делала так долго: возможно, пудрила носик. Но вид у неё был надменный и недовольный. Ещё бы: полиция в доме, распоряжается даже хозяевами. Холмс попросил инспектора освободить кресло, и тот перебрался на диван поодаль. При появлении дамы мы встали, она нахмурилась, посмотрев на свободное место, но села лицом к свету, чего ей явно не хотелось. Я не заметил никаких примет недавних слёз. Видимо, леди Глория просто опасалась, что мы слишком многое прочтём по её лицу.

― Простите, что побеспокоили вас, миледи, ― начал Холмс самым любезным тоном, оставшись стоять, ― но у нас возникли некоторые вопросы. 

― Что ж, ― леди пожала плечами, ― задавайте ваши вопросы, джентльмены. 

― Всё же как давно вы принимаете снотворное, миледи? 

― Я же сказала, мистер Холмс, что прекрасно обхожусь без него.

Мой друг улыбнулся.

― Верно, вы можете обойтись и без него, но вы его пьёте. И как давно? Миледи, я не только сыщик, но и химик, и обоняние у меня острое. Запах микстуры на вашей подушке ощущался явственно. 

Леди сжала губы и слегка побледнела. 

― С чего вы взяли, что это моя подушка? ― спросила она резко. 

― Вы хотите сказать: вашего мужа? Но на месте трагедии он оказался раньше и выглядел бодрым, чего не скажешь о вас, миледи. 

― Это слишком… слишком личное, ― миледи начала запинаться. ― Я не собираюсь обсуждать… такое… с посторонними. Если вы подозреваете моего мужа, то вы ошибаетесь. Снотворное… о боже… Я не собираюсь это обсуждать! Мой муж уважает тестя, и даже его нелепое увлечение шахматами… совсем недавно подарил ему очередной набор фигур. 

― Как мило с его стороны. Вероятно, это произошло после очередной подмены короля?

― Мистер Холмс, я не верю во все эти странности. 

― То есть ваш отец…

― Мой отец много работает и устаёт. Шахматы ― единственная его страсть. Он всерьёз увлёкся ими после смерти моей матери, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Возможно, одного короля и могли подменить в самом начале. Прислуга могла испортить, например. Но чтобы кто-то постоянно так глупо шутил ― в это я не верю. 

― Вашему отцу не помешала бы помощь в работе, как вы думаете? 

― Отцу лучше знать, ― леди Глория пожала плечами. ― Мой муж поначалу, как только мы поженились, просил ввести его в курс дел, но отец не захотел. 

― Не буду скрывать, миледи, положение вашего отца незавидное. Будет очень сложно доказать, что он невиновен. Все улики против него. ― При этих словах леди изменилась в лице. ― Конечно, в случае неудачи я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы он бы признан… невменяемым. Сочувствую. Но думаю, домашние вас поддержат? Мне показалось, дом ведётся идеально. 

― Миссис Бишоп… не знаю, останется ли она? ― Леди Глория слегка скривила губы. ― Но экономка она отличная ― надо отдать ей должное. Разве что в подборе персонала не всегда…

― Что не всегда?

― Она бывает чересчур снисходительна к неумелым горничным. Ах, боже мой! О чём мы говорим, сэр! 

― Вы правы. К слову пришлось, миледи. Всегда печально видеть, как чьё-то преступление разрушает привычный и мирный уклад дома. Но я не смею больше вас задерживать. ― Холмс поклонился. 

Когда леди Глория вышла, он уселся в опустевшее кресло, вытянул ноги и усмехнулся. 

― Что ж, теперь нам предстоит побеседовать с экономкой, и она заслуживает того, чтобы мы лично почтили её визитом. Инспектор, будьте добры, дёрните за шнурок звонка, он к вам ближе.

На зов явилась горничная.

― Где сейчас миссис Бишоп? ― спросил Холмс.

― В буфетной, сэр.

Мой друг отпустил девушку и посмотрел на инспектора.

― Лестрейд, а вам я поручаю дворецкого и лакеев. Их ещё не опрашивали, а это непорядок. К тому же экономка с нами будет откровеннее, а мы потом всё равно введём вас в курс дел.

― Вы мне поручаете. Ну-ну. ― Но инспектор смирился и отправился на поиски мужской части прислуги, а мы ― беседовать с экономкой. 

Значит, именно её имел в виду Майкрофт? Что ж, я ещё во время своего первого визита к Пратту заметил, что эта женщина в доме на особом положении. 

Миссис Бишоп была занята тем, что раскладывала по отделениям ящика начищенные серебряные приборы. При нашем появлении она встала. 

― Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Доктор. Вы хотите поговорить о случившемся? Наконец-то. 

― Прошу вас, садитесь, миссис Бишоп. 

Наигранно-любезный тон, с которым Холмс разговаривал с миледи, уступил место искреннему участию. 

Я ещё в прошлый раз обратил внимание, что экономка была относительно молода, о чём нам говорил и сам Пратт, и довольно привлекательна. Особенно глаза того оттенка, который принято сравнивать со спелыми вишнями. 

― Где вы работали до того, как поступили в этот дом, миссис Бишоп? ― спросил Холмс.

― Нигде, сэр. Но мистер Пратт знал моего покойного мужа. Фирма, как вы наверняка знаете, владеет грузовыми судами, и мой муж служил на одном помощником капитана. Он был на хорошем счету, ждал повышения, но во время последнего плавания утонул в шторм. 

― Соболезную. Значит, мистер Пратт вошёл в ваше положение? 

― В торговом доме Мистера Пратта любят, сэр. По нему не скажешь, но он помнит не только о доходах и шахматах, но и о людях, которые на него работают. 

― Разумеется, вы не верите в виновность мистера Пратта?

― Конечно, не верю, сэр! ― миссис Бишоп возмущённо сверкнула глазами. ― Что за глупость: обвинять человека в убийстве только на основании слов, брошенных в порыве гнева! Я уверена, что мистер Пратт уже через день-другой успокоился бы, всё обдумал и восстановил бы беднягу мистера Гарднера в его должности, да ещё с извинениями. 

― Как относился покойный к патрону? 

― Уважал, терпел чудачества. Мне кажется… если можно так сказать… немного жалел. 

― За что же? 

― Мистер Пратт делал вид, что ему безразлично, что станет с его фирмой после его… ухода. Говорил, что без сожаления продаст, когда не сможет работать. Но на самом деле его угнетало, что некому будет продолжить его дело. 

― А зять как же?

― Ха! ― вырвалось у миссис Бишоп. ― Простите. Что он может? Только тратить деньги тестя.  
― Он вроде бы предлагал ему помощь, по словам миледи. 

― Предлагал, но какой от него толк? Он даже колледж с трудом закончил. У мистера Пратта не было времени, чтобы натаскивать зятя. Мистер Кентвилл не согласился бы начинать с низов, да и мистер Пратт бы не пошёл на это. 

― Выходит, молодые полностью зависят от него?

― Мистер Пратт ни в чём им не отказывает. Всё, что угодно. Он даже, насколько я знаю, выделил определённую сумму, которую собирался подарить им, если они порадуют его внуком. 

― А что же не порадовали до сих пор?

― Ну и вопросы вы задаёте, сэр! ― Миссис Бишоп немного смутилась.

― У кого же мне ещё спрашивать? ― вкрадчиво промолвил Холмс.

― И не порадуют, ― слегка понизила голос экономка. ― Увы. И дело, думаю, в нём… в мистере Кентвилле. 

― Ай-ай-ай. Печально. И почему вы так думаете, миссис Бишоп?

Та вздохнула, но решила, что раз уж начала…

― Мистера Кентвилла нельзя назвать примерным мужем, сэр. А… проблем со старшей горничной до сих пор нет. Определённых проблем, сэр. 

― Миледи догадывается?

― Сложно не догадаться, сэр. Но, возможно, она считает, что это меньшее из зол. И хотя бы не её личная горничная. Мне приходится закрывать глаза на шашни Тоу. Начни она вести себя нагло и вызывающе, я бы её рассчитала. Но Тоу знает своё место. Я не замечала, что мистер Кентвилл делает ей какие-то подарки. И не могу сказать, насколько ей самой нравится связь с зятем хозяина. 

― Выходит, если кто и бродит по ночам по дому, так это мистер Кентвилл? И куда же его заводят эти похождения?

― Внизу есть пустующее помещение рядом с прачечной. Дом рассчитан на куда больший штат прислуги, нынешние горничные устроились с излишним комфортом. У Тоу своя комнатка, но наверху им встречаться слишком рискованно. 

― Так ведь ей надо знать, когда она может понадобиться молодому хозяину. 

― Видимо, мистер Кентвилл её предупреждает. Обычно в такие ночи миледи спит очень крепко, бедняжка. 

― И сегодня крепко спала, ― заметил Холмс.

― Странно. Ведь Тоу ещё вчера отпросилась к сестре. У той ожидается прибавление в семействе. И что-то долго уже ожидается ― Тоу ещё не вернулась. 

― Миледи, кстати, упомянула, что не так давно её муж дарил тестю шахматный набор. Это правда?

― Дарил… ― усмехнулась экономка. ― На его же деньги. Это правда. Я вам больше скажу: я случайно столкнулась с мистером Кентвиллом, когда тот выходил из магазина со свёртком под мышкой. Такой свёрток ни с чем не спутать. Мистер Кентвилл так смутился, когда увидел меня. Забавно, но я сама шла в магазин за тем же. Правда, я как раз могла подарить шахматы мистеру Пратту. 

― И когда это случилось, не помните?

― Точную дату не скажу, сэр. Когда кто-то вновь менял короля, мистер Пратт, конечно, не спешил сразу покупать новый набор, но в конце концов не выдерживал. Его ужасно раздражали эти нелепые шутки. Может быть, другой бы на его месте махнул рукой, но он не мог ― такая вот у него странность. Я заметила, что он два дня не садился за шахматы, и поэтому пошла в магазин за новым набором. 

― Выходит, мистер Кентвилл это тоже заметил? Какая заботливость.

― Полно, сэр. Скорее ему надоело, что тесть ходит раздражённый. Набор купил, но молчал, пока я как бы случайно не обмолвилась, когда подавала чай. «Мистер Пратт, ― говорю, ― не расстраивайтесь так, мистер Кентвилл купил вам такие же шахматы, вы их сегодня обновите за вечерней игрой». Мистер Кентвилл меня выбранил за то, что я испортила сюрприз. 

Миссис Бишоп улыбнулась. Кажется, выволочка от мистера Кентвилла её не расстроила, а только позабавила, к тому же она смогла ему досадить. 

― Ваша комната ведь на третьем этаже, верно? ― спросил Холмс, неожиданно меняя тему. ― Вы что-нибудь слышали ночью? 

― Нет, сэр. ― Миссис Бишоп вдруг покраснела. ― О господи…

― Что такое? ― Холмс мягко улыбнулся.

― Я ведь могу сказать… как же я не догадалась сразу… 

― Мне кажется, мы можем обойтись и без того, чтобы вредить вашей репутации, дорогая миссис Бишоп. Но всё-таки скажите, во сколько примерно вы поднялись к себе? 

― Около двух, ― пробормотала миссис Бишоп, нервно теребя завязку нарукавника. 

― Вы не заметили ничего необычного?

― Ничего, сэр. В доме было тихо. Но если понадобится, я могу сказать, что была… на втором этаже до утра. 

А ведь я ошибался насчёт Пратта, должен признать. Мне казалось, что он ничего, кроме шахмат, вокруг себя не видит. И ведь имеет такое замечательное алиби, но молчит. Вряд ли он стыдится связи с экономкой. К тому же ему грозят виселица или Бедлам ― не время беспокоиться о приличиях. А он думает о чести любимой женщины. 

― Так что мне делать, мистер Холмс? ― спросила экономка. ― Сказать инспектору?

― Сказать, но не инспектору. И то, что я вам велю. Слово в слово. Тогда вы поможете мистеру Пратту и посодействуете в поимке убийцы. Я вижу, вы храбрая и решительная женщина. Уверяю, мы будем неподалёку, и вам не причинят вреда. 

Но тут ваш верный рассказчик вынужден прибегнуть к приёму, так раздражающему Холмса: опустить часть беседы. Придётся, господа, набраться терпения, если вы не хотите, чтобы интрига раскрылась раньше времени. 

Разумеется, Лестрейд не узнал ничего толкового из расспросов дворецкого и лакеев. Дворецкий, по его словам, всегда спал как убитый, да и что он мог слышать, если его комната находилась на первом этаже? Лакеи в дальнем конце дома уж тем более все спали сном праведников и с таким же видом отвечали Лейстрейду: «Нет, сэр. Не видели, не слышали, сэр». 

Раздражённый инспектор тем не менее выслушал план Холмса и кивнул:

― Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. 

Пока что мне предстояло разбудить Пратта, а Лестрейду показательно отконвоировать его якобы в участок. Бедняга Пратт ничего не понимал, пребывал в полном ступоре и внизу в прихожей не мог попасть в рукава пальто, заботливо поданного лакеем. 

Миледи не выдержала и расплакалась, мистер Кентвилл уверял, что он позаботится об адвокате и даже обратится к отцу за помощью, прислуга испуганно выглядывала из-за полуоткрытых дверей. 

Полиция забрала мистера Пратта, верная Клеменс увела миледи наверх, в прихожей оставались только мы с Холмсом, мистер Кентвилл и миссис Бишоп, которая в наступившей тишине отчётливо произнесла: 

― Никакой надежды на господ сыщиков. ― И она насмешливо посмотрела в нашу сторону. ― Столько допросов, а всё без толку. Про Тоу вот забыли, хотя она отпрашивалась вчера к сестре и ещё не вернулась. 

Она бросила мимолётный взгляд на мистера Кентвилла, развернулась и направилась к лестнице на второй этаж, говоря как бы себе под нос, но так, чтобы все слышали:

― Не забыть проверить, сменила ли Клеменс миледи наволочку.  
Мы не стали задерживаться и поспешили в «Диоген». К тому же до ночи можно было не беспокоиться за безопасность миссис Бишоп. Холмс потребовал от неё неукоснительно следовать его инструкциям, не оставаться в одиночестве, всё время быть на людях. 

В «Диогене» мы с Майкрофтом всерьёз взялись за мистера Пратта, который уже, кажется, не понимал, на каком он свете. Пока Холмс обсуждал что-то с инспектором, пребывавшем в лёгком трансе от здешней атмосферы, Пратта накормили запоздалым ланчем ― насколько он вообще был в состоянии что-нибудь съесть, затем я ещё раз осмотрел его и проследил, чтобы он лёг в постель. Майкрофт любезно предоставил ему свою клубную спальню рядом с кабинетом. 

Инспектора, милостиво угостив портвейном, отправили писать отчёт, и мы остались втроём. Шерлок по просьбе брата вкратце изложил свои соображения, а поскольку нам до вечера было нечего делать, мы задержались в «Диогене». Вообще наше появление заметно выбило Майкрофта из колеи, и он даже по такому случаю позволил себе лишнюю понюшку табаку. Ему вовсе не хотелось, если Пратт вдруг проснётся, выступать в роли утешителя, тем более что младший брат нуждался в этом больше. Обсудив планы, Шерлок замолчал и ушёл в себя. Он сидел в кресле, полуприкрыв веки, и курил трубку, но его поза выдавала внутреннее напряжение. Время тянулось слишком медленно. 

― Ты напрасно недоволен собой, мой мальчик, ― промолвил Майкрофт.

Шерлок только усмехнулся.

― Ты, верно, думаешь: нужно было остановить Пратта в вечер накануне убийства. 

― Если бы мы поехали к Пратту вчера и поговорили с ним, или задержали его, секретарь остался бы жив, ― сказал я, потому что Шерлок упрямо молчал.

― Совершенно не обязательно, доктор. Конечно, сыграло роль то, что Пратт заподозрил своего секретаря и устроил скандал. Но его зять мог и без того осуществить свой план, не в этот день, так в другой. Он хотел убрать тестя с дороги любым способом, и кто знает, до чего он ещё мог додуматься... Ведь как ни нервничал Пратт из-за подмен, с ума он не сошёл и никто не признал бы его невменяемым только на основании того, что он переживает из-за шахматных фигур. У Пратта прочная репутация очень толкового делового человека, богатого и надёжного, зять наверняка понял уже, что его план по сведению тестя с ума может затянуться на долгие годы... если вообще осуществится. Так что он ухватился за ссору, но если бы её не было, он сам подстроил бы нечто подобное. Шерлок, я тебя понимаю, ― Майкрофт взглянул на брата, ― ты хочешь быть совершенным в своём деле, знать всё, предугадывать всё, но ты также не можешь не признать, что всегда существует элемент случайности, иначе жизнь напоминала бы шахматную партию. 

― Возможно, ты прав, дорогой Майкрофт, но партия пока что не доиграна. ― Шерлок встал. ― Уотсон, нам пора.

 

***

― Никогда не пишите об этом деле, Уотсон, ― сказал Холмс, когда мы подходили к дому Пратта со стороны сада и конюшни.

― Дело же ещё не закончено.

― Я не сомневаюсь, что мы сегодня ночью добьёмся успеха, но в целом мне похвастаться нечем, дружище. Так что, пожалуйста, выполните мою просьбу. 

― Хорошо, ― кивнул я, немного расстроенный. 

На углу нас ждал Лестрейд. Он сообщил, что в полночь явятся два констебля и будут готовы по сигналу отконвоировать задержанного.

Через калитку мы вошли в сад и прокрались к каретному сараю, сгибаясь в три погибели и прячась за кустами. Холмс осторожно выглянул из-за угла и посмотрел на окна.

― Прислуга всё ещё занята делами, я договорился с миссис Бишоп, что она оставит на окне прачечной свечу, мы проникнем в дом и пересидим в гнёздышке голубков, пока прислуга не закончит работу. Господа уже собираются лечь спать. 

Мы прождали около часа, и наконец в нужном нам окне появился слабый свет. Задняя дверь предусмотрительно оставалась незапертой, и мы почти бегом пересекли открытое пространство между деревьями и нырнули в темноту коридорчика. С противоположного конца его еле слышно доносились мужские голоса. 

― Лакеи уже у себя, ― шепнул Холмс и отворил дверь в комнатку, откуда пахнуло сыростью и многочисленными средствами для стирки. Но это была ещё не сама прачечная, а маленький чуланчик, где стояли корзины с рассортированным бельём и ларь. Видимо, на нём любовники и предавались утехам. 

Холмс задвинул засов, сходил в соседнюю комнату и вернулся со свечой. 

― В половине первого мы осторожно поднимемся наверх по чёрной лестнице. До этого времени наш молодчик вряд ли сунется к миссис Бишоп. 

И потянулись минуты ожидания. Мы еле уместились на крышке ларя, от неподвижного сидения у меня вскоре заныла нога и начало тянуть поясницу, так что я встал и отошёл в угол, прислонившись к стене. Мой взгляд машинально упал на корзину с бельём. Сверху лежала наволочка, украшенная вышивкой ― совсем чистая наволочка. Видимо, та самая, которую сегодня утром сменила Клеменс. Я невольно задумался, как часто Кентвилл пичкал жену снотворными и какой у них был состав. 

Поймав внимательный и встревоженный взгляд Холмса, я ободряюще ему кивнул и улыбнулся, и постарался незаметно перенести вес тела на здоровую ногу. Но мой друг решительно встал, усадил меня обратно на ларь, а сам занял моё место. Я благодарно улыбнулся.

***

Миссис Бишоп была настроена решительно. Они с Холмсом, подобно двум полководцам, провели разведку местности и расставили воинов по позициям. Наши пальто и мой саквояж она спрятала у себя в шкафу. Инспектор было запротестовал — у него в кармане были припасены наручники, но миссис Бишоп предложила спрятать их под подушку, тем более что Лестрейда, как самого низкорослого и щуплого члена отряда, поместили за ширмой и усадили на пол между ней и кроватью. Старомодные гардины далеко отстояли от стены и превосходили ширину окна, так что за ними хватило места нам с Холмсом. Около часа ночи мы заняли наши позиции и принялись ждать. Миссис Бишоп же, всё ещё не переодетая ко сну, села за стол и сделала вид, что проверяет домовые книги. 

Ждать долго не пришлось. Мы услышали шорох и тихие шаги по ковру. 

― Я польщена, мистер Кентвилл, ― раздался голос миссис Бишоп. ― К Тоу вы прямо в комнату не заходите, а тут ― почтили визитом. Надеюсь, мадам крепко спит?

― Мадам крепко спит. ― Голос Кентвилла звучал спокойно, но как-то совершенно безжизненно. ― А вы всё в делах, миссис Бишоп. Как удачно, что перо и чернила при вас. 

― Хотите вступить со мной в романтическую переписку, сэр?

Восклицание, которое он издал, судя по всему, сопровождалось ухмылкой. 

― К чему, если мы можем поговорить? Вы же умная женщина, были замужем… да и вдовеете с пользой для себя. Мало ли какие интересы могут быть у джентльмена помимо исполнения супружеского долга. К чему было делать такие намёки? 

― Раз эти намёки привели вас сюда, значит, я достигла цели. Остальные всё равно ничего не поняли. Поговорить? Это хорошая мысль. Поговорим, сэр. У вас свои интересы ― у меня свои, не так ли? 

― Вот деловой подход. ― Мы услышали звук отодвигаемого стула. ― Что ж, потолкуем. Бедный романтик Пратт. ― Кентвилл нервно хмыкнул. ― Что вы рассказали сыщикам? Я не имею в виду этого тупицу инспектора. Что вы рассказали Холмсу и Уотсону?

Лестрейд сидел тихо как мышь, стоически перенеся «тупицу». Видимо, сказался навык, полученный во время чтения моих рассказов. 

― Пока ничего особенного. Всё самое лакомое я оставляю себе: зачем мне раньше времени делиться информацией с теми, кто за неё не заплатит? Правда, я подтвердила, что видела вас покупающим шахматный набор, но рассказала об этом ваша дражайшая супруга, глупо было отрицать очевидное. Вы удержали хорошую мину, когда я сорвала ваши планы, но этого я не рассказывала... пока. 

― Планы? Какие планы, помилуйте, у меня могли быть, кроме как избавиться от постоянного нудения старика? 

― Мистер Кентвилл... впрочем, если вам угодно, я скажу, какие у вас были планы. Вы собирались подменить фигурку в следующем шахматном наборе, как делали это уже не раз. Вы знали, что мистер Пратт вскоре сам заменит набор, он ведь уже три дня к тому моменту ходил мрачный. Вам не терпелось поменять фигурку сразу, как только он поставит новый набор на столик? Думали, что это выведет его из себя более обычного. Вам так хотелось довести вашего тестя до удара, сэр? А как вы собирались подменить фигурку? Нельзя же поить снотворным бедную миссис Кентвилл каждый день, помилуйте. Она, конечно, очень... послушная жена, но разве она поверит, что вам необходимо общество Тоу настолько часто? Не боитесь, сэр, что она заподозрит наконец, что покорно пьёт снотворное, не только чтобы дать вам возможность амурных похождений? К тому же... вот например вчера Тоу вообще не было в доме, мистер Кентвилл. Конечно, сыщики пока не знают, как связан крепкий сон мадам с нашей старшей горничной, но ведь сама мадам это понимает, не сомневайтесь.  
― Я не собирался поить Глорию снотворным каждый день. Потому что я не собирался менять никакие фигуры. Почему вы вообще решили, что это я? Почему не покойный секретарь, не дворецкий, не кто-то из лакеев? Почему, наконец, не вы, миссис Бишоп? Вы думаете, я не знаю, что Пратт в последнем завещании не обошёл вас вниманием? Я сам был свидетелем при его составлении. 

― А какой прок мне от этого завещания, сэр, если мистер Пратт станет нервничать и сердиться? О нет, подмена фигур могла преследовать только одну цель ― довести бедного мистера Пратта до удара, нервного срыва, на худой конец, или до помешательства. Зачем это секретарю, мне или лакеям? Мистер Пратт и так всегда был щедрым хозяином. Теперь, когда его арестовали, у меня есть выбор: я могу все свои мысли изложить господам сыщикам, и тогда хозяин вернётся и я снова не буду ни в чём нуждаться... а могу, конечно, попытаться найти другой источник дохода, не так ли? Возможно, мы все окажемся в выигрыше? 

― Ну, если положить на одну чашу весов ваше жалование и работу в доме, невозможность жить так, как хочется, — найти себе пару, к примеру… вы ведь ещё молоды и красивы, миссис Бишоп… а на другую чашу ― довольно неплохую сумму по завещанию, свободу. Какая чаша перевесит? Мистер Пратт никогда ведь не женился бы на вас. К чему же напрасно тратить свои лучшие годы, если можно ускорить события и получить деньги? 

― Если бы я рассуждала именно так, сэр, то зачем бы я пошла таким сложным путём? Экономка, о которой вы говорите, должна быть полной дурой, чтобы променять своё привилегированное положение в доме на призрачные перспективы замужества, но и тогда она могла желать смерти хозяина, а вовсе не помешательства, и уж точно у неё не возникло бы желания засадить его в тюрьму. Вы ведь не забыли об убийстве секретаря, мистер Кентвилл? Бедняга Артур... случайная жертва человека, мечтающего встать между мистером Праттом и его деньгами... 

― Да, бедняга Артур. Вот ведь какая незадача: он так долго служил патрону, столько лет жил в доме, а одно нелепое подозрение ― и мистер Пратт поверил, что это он. Удивительно, правда? Дорогуша, у вас нет никаких доказательств, что я имею какое-то отношение к смерти секретаря. Мои показания против ваших показаний… Кому поверят? Вы имели точно такую же возможность стукнуть его по голове, вы же той ночью были у Пратта в спальне. Думаете, я не знаю? 

У меня уже голова шла кругом от внезапно возникших сомнений. Я вспомнил фразу Майкрофта ― что если он под «ищите женщину» имел в виду вовсе не помощницу в расследовании, а убийцу? В темноте за шторами я не мог видеть лицо Холмса, но он стоял совершенно неподвижно, словно окаменев. И не понять: слышит ли он то, что ожидал, или застыл от неожиданности. 

― Вы, оказывается, болван... дорогуша. ― Миссис Бишоп просто выплюнула это слово. ― Сами-то поняли, что сказали? Да, я была в спальне вместе с мистером Праттом. И не давала ему снотворного, в отличие от вас... дорогуша. Мы были вместе, и ни один из нас не выходил в коридор и не убивал бедного секретаря. Хотите убедиться, кому поверят: вам или мистеру Пратту? Проверяйте, дорогуша. Мадам, конечно, жалко ― муж в тюрьме, какой позор, но зато ей не придётся постоянно пить снотворное. Словом, дорогуша, если мы не договоримся, я договорюсь с мистером Холмсом. Думайте ― и побыстрее.

Будь я на месте Кентвилла и окажись виновен, что бы я мог предпринять? Пожалуй, стоял бы на своём. Ведь, честно говоря, у нас не было никаких доказательств его вины. Мало ли кто поднимался ночью к секретарю? С другой стороны, Кентвилл не знал, к каким выводам мог прийти Холмс и что обнаружил. И всё же, будь я Кентвиллом, я бы попытался как-то выкрутиться. Я не увидел, а скорее почувствовал, что Холмс улыбается. Конечно, он не мог бы угадать мои мысли ― его порадовала затянувшаяся пауза. 

― Ваша взяла. Вы умная женщина, миссис Бишоп, и прознали всю правду. Сколько вы хотите за своё молчание? ― раздался голос Кентвилла.

Честно говоря, мне было глубоко безразлично, кто именно убил секретаря, но я обрадовался, что Холмс не ошибся в расчётах.

Я чуть не издал вздох облегчения и зажал рот ладонью, испугавшись, что выдам наше присутствие, но тут заговорила экономка:

― Другое дело. Я хочу уехать. Вам ведь это тоже на руку, мистер Кентвилл? Так что я согласна на две трети той суммы, что отошла бы мне по завещанию, но как можно быстрее. Завтра я съеду в гостиницу, чтобы вам не пришла в голову мысль избавиться от меня. И буду ждать четыре... ладно, пять дней. Мне безразлично, где вы возьмёте деньги, займите у брата, например. Но учтите, что всё случившееся я завтра же опишу в письме и пошлю его одной из своих подруг с просьбой вскрыть после моей кончины, если она случится внезапно и при неясных обстоятельствах, и попрошу её пойти с этим письмом к мистеру Холмсу.

― Где я возьму четыре тысячи? — возопил Кентвилл. — Вы же прекрасно знаете, что Пратт оплачивает наши счета, но сумму наличными выделяет небольшую.  
У меня глаза на лоб полезли. Шесть тысяч по завещанию? Да на моей памяти убивали за пару сотен фунтов.

― Я же говорю — займите. Мне всё равно, где вы их возьмёте. Скажите своему брату, что деньги нужны на адвокатов, чтобы вашего тестя не казнили, а признали сумасшедшим. В этом случае его капитал всё равно поступит в ваше распоряжение, как вы и мечтали, подменяя ему фигуры на шахматных досках. Ссора хозяина с Артуром просто очень хорошо подвернулась вам под руку, и вы решили ― чего ждать, нужно действовать, да? Убью парня, подставлю тестя и получу всё сразу, не только деньги, но и независимость, верно? Вы ведь так страдали, бедняжка, когда на каждую мелочь приходилось просить денег! И самое обидное, что тесть вам даже не отказывал никогда, такая досада! И вы пожертвовали Артуром, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что не только к Тоу вы ходили по ночам, мистер любвеобильный зять своего тестя!

Раздался грохот опрокинутых стульев, а затем — приглушённый женский крик. Мы трое разом выскочили из укрытия и набросились на Кентвилла, который повалил миссис Бишоп на пол, самым непристойным образом оседлав её и вцепившись обеими руками в горло. Мы с Холмсом оттащили убийцу от несчастной, а Лестрейд бросился к окну, поднял раму и дунул в свисток, после чего вынул из-под подушки наручники и надел их на Кентвилла. Тот не сопротивлялся: наше внезапное появление его совершенно ошеломило. 

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как весь дом был уже на ногах. Констебли не заставили себя долго ждать, прибежали по свистку, разбудили стуком в дверь дворецкого. Горничные проснулись и того раньше и теперь собрались на самом верху лестницы, испуганно глядя вниз. 

Лестрейд подозвал одну и велел разбудить хозяйку, что получилось далеко не сразу, и когда леди сообщили о случившемся, женская истерика нас, увы, не миновала. Инспектор поскорее отправил Кентвилла в участок, а мне как врачу пришлось успокаивать его бедную супругу. Удивительно, но миссис Кентвилл искренне любила мужа, несмотря на все его грехи, к которым прибавилось ещё и убийство несчастного секретаря. 

Миссис Бишоп успела прийти в себя, послала за домашним врачом Пратта и обещала, что глаз не спустит с хозяйки и не даст ей совершить какую-нибудь непоправимую глупость. 

Мы отправились пешком в «Диоген», где нас уже поджидал Майкрофт, уставший от общества Пратта, доведённого ожиданием до нервной дрожи. Бедняга проснулся вскоре после нашего ухода и сейчас сидел у камина, закутанный в плед, а рядом на столике стоял графин с коньяком и бокал. Мне вновь пришлось вернуться к обязанностям врача, я с облегчением убедился, что переживания не оказали на сердце Пратта губительного воздействия, но когда он выслушал новости о зяте, то заплакал, как ребёнок. Майкрофт при виде этого только и смог пробормотать: «Господи!» — и поспешно ушёл к себе в кабинет. 

До Бейкер-стрит мы добрались только на рассвете. Нам ещё предстояло после завтрака дать показания, а я клятвенно обещал Майкрофту, что прослежу за Праттом и провожу его домой. Пока что незадачливый шахматист оставался в клубе — ночью я напоил его снотворным и сопроводил в спальню. 

Мы сидели в креслах, вытянув ноги и укрывшись пледами. Камин растапливать было просто лень.

— А что, Кентвилл и правда… у него были шашни с секретарём? — пробормотал я, борясь со сном.

Холмс открыл глаза. 

— Нет, он просто вышел из себя от одного намёка. Может быть, Тоу и не была единственной, к кому он наведывался, но секретарь тут точно не при чём. Это внезапное обвинение миссис Бишоп стало последней каплей. 

— А ведь он так и не произнёс фразу «я убил», хотя фактически признался при свидетелях. 

— Кому-то легче совершить убийство, чем произнести само слово. Но и такого признания будет достаточно.

 

**22 декабря 1890 года**

Я привык, подводя итоги расследований Холмса, сообщать своим читателям, что стало с тем или иным участником драмы. И хотя мой друг взял с меня слово не писать о деле мистера Пратта, я всё же рискнул изложить этот случай на бумаге и надеюсь дождаться того дня, когда Холмс изменит своё решение. К тому же моя дорогая жена часто просит меня рассказать о каком-либо случае, не попавшем в печать. Так что эта рукопись станет своеобразным подарком ей на Рождество. Увы, Холмс за истекший год редко бывал в Англии, всё больше вёл дела на континенте и, признаться, я соскучился по нему. 

Мистер Кетвилл был признан виновным в убийстве Артура Гарднера и повешен через три месяца после суда. Мистер Пратт продал свою фирму, выделил дочери значительную сумму на содержание, и та уехала за границу. Живёт ли она одиноко или встретила кого-то, кто полюбил бы её, а не деньги, я не знаю. Через некоторое время Пратт продал дом на Пэлл-Мэлл, купил за городом имение и женился на преданной миссис Бишоп. Насколько мне известно, они и сейчас живут вместе душа в душу и воспитывают троюродного племянника новой миссис Пратт, оставшегося сиротой. Я слышал, что мистер Пратт выказывает желание усыновить мальчика. 

В «Диогене» воцарился покой, никто больше не нарушает устав, а о странном шахматисте если и вспоминают, то разве что при взгляде на картину Рембрандта, которую тот подарил клубу.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации БЛП


End file.
